


100 Kinks - HQ!! Style

by Nekoyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguments, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Chair Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Cupboard Sex, Cute, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Humiliation, I Love You, Kissing, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Pining, Quickies, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Secret language, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Stupidity, Vomiting, Wall Sex, Watching people having sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wetting, almost getting caught, getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoyama/pseuds/Nekoyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bucket filled with sin . . . kinky sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #40 - Crossdressing [AsaNoya]

**Author's Note:**

> Done because this lonely author has no shame whatsoever :3 I'm doing it in a strange way mind you because instead of doing it in chronological order I have enlisted the help of a random number generator which will decide what I shall write next - that way it's more spontaneous and, I think, a little more fun!
> 
> Most chapters will be from around 300 - 1,000 words long depending on how much I like the kink or how much time I have to write and since I have no social life, it's surprisingly alot. But I don't really have an updating schedule for this so it will pretty much be whenever I feel like it. Tags will also be updated when the chapters are added so keep an eye on them just in case something turns up that might not be of certain peoples liking. 
> 
> Other than that enjoy my head dive into shipping sin!  
> ~ Nekoyama

“Holy shit.”

Those were the first two words out of the Asahi’s mouth when he first saw Noya sitting on his bed. Noya’s parents were away for the weekend which left the wild teenager more than able to invite his boyfriend around for less than innocent fun. Not that Noya told Asahi about his plans. Instead Asahi had excused himself to the bathroom and Noya took that as his time to change. Asahi came back to Noya lying on his bed on his stomach with his legs in the air wearing a loose tank top, ankle socks and a pastel blue and white skirt. Noya peered up at Asahi coyly smirking.

“Hey.”

Asahi swallowed a little nervously, unable to take his eyes off Noya who had moved from lying on his stomach onto his knees, skirt swishing around his thighs, his smile beginning to falter ever so slightly at the sight of Asahi’s expression and the fact that he hadn’t made any attempt to move from his position in the doorway. Noya stopped smiling, a feeling of unnatural embarrassment beginning to crawl up his spine.

“You don’t like it. Do you?” Noya asked carefully.

“It’s not that . . . it’s . . . you look . . . adorable.”

Adorable huh? Well it wasn’t exactly the angle he had been playing for – it certainly would do. Noya smirked once more – far more devilishly than before, studying Asahi with a cool eye as the other became very red in the face.

“You think I’m adorable huh?” Noya teased. “Why don’t you come here and tell me just how adorable I am?”

Asahi could have came right there – Noya knew how to push all the right buttons when it came to turning him on. And he was exploiting that fact. Looking to the ceiling for a moment, Asahi wondered how on earth he landed such an amazing person like Noya. He crossed the room and sat down next to Noya before pulling the smaller teen into his lap. The skirt pooled about them in carefully pleated waves and really showed off Noya’s incredibly toned legs. Somehow Noya still managed to suit the clothing which Asahi could certainly admire.

Noya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck as was pulled closer by his waist, hands travelling downwards to cup his butt through the skirt.

“Am I adorable Asahi?”

Asahi groaned slightly in response as Noya ground against him and making him feel like the luckiest person on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, no sex in this one - but that's because when it comes to Noya in a skirt . . . I have plans for another kink to exploit that even further - what can I say, Noya in a skirt is a guilty pleasure of mine. There will be sex in the next chapter, I assure you. I already know what the number is heh. heh, heh . . .
> 
> Anyway, if you have any suggestions for ships or a number suggestion [1 - 100] or both then drop me a comment and I'll likely get around to it because I want this to not just be fun for me but for my readers too. Plus I ship just about everybody in the series, often multiple times, I have no issues with writing any character really, so fire ahead and have fun!
> 
> Thank you for reading ^_^


	2. #30 - Phone Sex [DaiSuga]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised sex in the last chapter . . . so here it is. I wrote the majority of this during geography because geography is a sin and I wish I had never taken the damn subject. But ah well, I dusted off my smut writing skills and hopefully it's not as bad as I feel it is - eh, I have time to improve . . . a lot of time :3
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~ Nekoyama

Going off to university meant a lot of things. For Daichi it meant being separated by about 311 miles from his boyfriend. As much as he enjoyed his time at Osaka University - he couldn’t help but miss Suga. A lot. After all, they had spent a good portion of their school lives together so being away from each other and not seeing Suga everyday was a certainly something Daichi missed. He missed his boyfriends smile; his positive attitude; the way he kissed . . . Yeah, Daichi missed Suga a lot.

He was lying in his dorm room one night, watching random videos online and trying to ignore his neighbour who was clearly having too much fun on his own. He was just about to lean over and grab his headphones from the chair across from his bed when his phone rang. Pausing mid-stretch, Daichi leaned the other way to grab his phone from the shelf above his head. He smiled when he saw it was Suga calling. He rolled back onto his bed and answered.

“Hello.”

“Hey Dai, how’s everything?”

“Pretty good. Sort of lonely though, still not talked to many people on my course. How’s things in Tokyo?”

“Eh, alright. It’s different. I miss home though.”

Daichi nodded even though there was nobody around to see him – habit, that’s what it was. “I know. It’s strange huh. But you’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

“I know . . . it’s just . . .”

“Just what?”

“I miss you. A lot.”

Daichi’s heart thumped just that bit harder and his throat felt tight. “I miss you too. But we have a break in October and I promised to come and visit you, remember.”

“But that’s a whole month away. I can’t wait that long!”

Laughter suddenly broke into the conversation and on Suga’s side of things, the light haired teen frowned realising that what he had said could be taken in an entirely wrong direction – which Daichi clearly had done.

“Get your mind out of the gutter. Please,” Suga sighed a little but he was smiling nonetheless, happy that he could hear Daichi laughing once more.

“Okay. I’m sorry. I know it seems like a long time – but it’s really not. It will pass in no time.”

“You say that, but the days drag relentlessly without you to distract me.”

Daichi smirked sitting up on his bed. “I distract you, do I? In what way?” he listened to Suga’s muffled groan, once more realising how his wording could be taken the wrong way.

“You’re mean. Did you know that?”

“It’s you making unintentional innuendos.”

“Well maybe you just . . .”

“Just?”

“Distract me.”

Daichi closed his eyes for a moment, the echo of Suga’s voice in his ear. Even if it was over the phone, it was so easy to imaging his boyfriend in the room with him, kneeling next to him, whispering in his ear with one hand tracing lines along his side and the other placed on his face.

“Daichi, you still there?”

Oh, yeah. He was still on the phone to him. “Yeah, I’m still here . . . I really do miss you by the way.”

“You miss my dick you mean.”

And people assumed that Suga was innocent. Oh no, Daichi knew that Suga was, in actual fact, a seductive little shit who loved to tease his well-meaning boyfriend. And even over 300 miles apart, he still had the ability to tease Daichi – it was both funny and sexy. Sexy-funny. Daichi took a deep breath, he could play along if Suga was going to start shit.

“I miss more than that.”

“Oh really. Tell me then.”

“I miss the way you bite your lip when you’re trying to be quiet. The way you let your head hang back when you ride me,” oh yeah, Daichi could play Suga’s little game alright. “The way your nose scrunches just before you come.”

Suga sighed, his hand slipping into the shorts he was wearing, his hand ghosting over the head of his dick. “What would you do . . . if I was there, with you, right now?”

“I would lay you down on my bed and strip you naked,” Daichi moved his phone from one hand to the other. “And then kiss my way down your stomach and onto your hip bones, just the way I know you like it,” Suga groaned and Daichi smirked, slipping his own hands into his boxers and continuing on. “I would work my way down to your thighs before taking your pretty little dick into my mouth.”

Suga moaned, it was weak and needy from the back of his throat as he stroked himself, circling around the head of his dick, smearing precum as he went. He knew he was putting on a good audio show for Daichi since Suga, through the growing needy fuzz in his brain, could hear him panting slightly.

“I would suck you off just so. Slowly. Work my tongue around your dick. Would you like that?”

“Oh, fuck. Yeah. I wish you were here right now. I want you to fuck me right now. The rough sort,” he listened to Daichi moan in agreement. “Where you hardly stretch me, leave me begging,” he gripped his dick a little harder, moving onto his knees and resting his phone on his shoulder, gripped by the side of his jaw. “You haven’t fucked me from behind for a while. I’d like that – to feel your fingers stretching me.”

Daichi groaned, his own grip on his dick tightening, the pace quickening, knowing that Suga had his fingers up his ass and all because of just him talking. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To have my fingers stretching you and then my tongue, hm. How do you think that would feel?”

“Oh, fuck . . . that would be so good,” Suga groaned, the warm feeling in his belly growing and tightening as he worked himself fast. “I’m so close . . .” he groaned again.

“I want to hear you,” Daichi forced out, feeling his own climax approaching. “I want to hear you come – just like you would if I was there. My dick inside you.”

That was enough because moments later Daichi heard Suga moan lewdly (and loudly) before all he could hear was panting and a few giggles. It didn’t take long for Daichi to come after that, head tipping back against his pillow. The two didn’t talk for a few extended moments until Daichi sat up and took a few deep breaths.

“I love you”

“I love you too Dai. I really do. I love you and I miss you and I can’t wait to see you.”

“Maybe we won’t have to see each other if we keep this up.”

Suga laughed and couldn’t help but think about how damn lucky he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually got 3 chapters, not including the two already posted, done and dusted. One has been edited, which will be the next chapter I post and it is an IwaOi piece [insert fangirl squeals here] and the other two are a BokuAka piece and a UkaTake one which just need a little once over and will be good to add to the party - shouldn't take more than a week depending on my free time.
> 
> Anyway, if you have any suggestions for ships or a number suggestion [1 - 100] or both then drop me a comment and I'll likely get around to it because I want this to not just be fun for me but for my readers too. Plus I ship just about everybody in the series, often multiple times, I have no issues with writing any character really, so fire ahead and have fun!
> 
> Thank you for reading ^_^


	3. #82 - Humiliation [IwaOi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody call the kink police because this bitch is loose! I had far too much fun writing this one - I should humiliate Oikawa more often. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Nekoyama

They were both too drunk for their own good and would have thought that if they could think straight but in that moment, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were too drunk and too horny to think otherwise. This was exactly how they found themselves in a public toilet, a little past midnight and both a little red in the face. Oikawa sat, his wrists held above his head by Iwaizumi, on the closed toilet lid with his trousers still up. He was shaking quite a bit.  
  
“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa whined, wriggling a bit to try and release the grip Iwaizumi has on his wrists a little, it was pretty pointless as the raven held on tight. “Let go. Please.”  
  
He would never admit it but Iwaizumi found Oikawa, pinned, wriggling and whining simply arousing; especially when it had ensuing consequences. Oikawa pulled away once more, Iwaizumi’s grip loosening a little - it was harder to hold on when he was just doing it manually, it was something much easier done when he had something to actually tie Oikawa up with. And after being with the brunette for so long, Iwaizumi had found out that Oikawa liked being tied up.  
  
“Please, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa wiggled, thighs clamping together tightly. “Let me go.”  
  
It was an act. The whining and the pleading - Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa liked it just as much as he did (after all, he wouldn't actually do anything to seriously distress his boyfriend, he did love him at the end of the day). But goddamnit, if Oikawa didn't play his part well and left Iwaizumi painfully hard because of it. Behind the writhing, pleading façade lay a smirk and a satisfied smile.  
  
Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa momentarily, pulling the teenager up. He pushed Oikawa to the side before sitting on the closed toilet seat himself and pulling Oikawa onto his lap - intentionally spreading Oikawa’s thighs and making the brunette whine, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi.  
  
“You like this, huh?” Iwaizumi smirked, both hands placed on Oikawa's hips, ready just in case.  
  
“Y-y-yes,” Oikawa moaned his thighs tightening around Iwaizumi’s own in an attempt to try and stop the inevitable.  
  
“Thought so,” Iwaizumi muttered, grinding ever so slightly against Oikawa causing the brunette to moan, leaning into Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi could feel how hard Oikawa was clenching his muscles above him, how tightly he was trying to clamp his thighs together despite them being half-forced to be spread. Iwaizumi moved his hands from Oikawa’s waist, trailing under his pale blue t-shirt and lightly caressing the skin around his stomach causing the brunette to giggle a little, thighs tightening further.  
  
“Don’t do that Iwa-chan~” Oikawa forced out, nuzzling Iwaizumi in the neck.

“But you’re so cute when you giggle,” Iwaizumi whispered into his ear, hands still ghosting over Oikawa’s exposed flesh as he began to pull the t-shirt over Oikawa’s head, discarding it somewhere near the door to the cubicle the two were in (it was something Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa would complain about later - but at that moment, neither could care all that much). Iwaizumi leaned to gentle kiss his way down Oikawa’s exposed stomach.

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa shaking beneath his fingers, trying to hold on but also wanting to melt into the ever so loving touch of his boyfriend. Iwaizumi sucked a little less than gently on the side of Oikawa’s neck, one hand holding his waist, the other gently probing his lower stomach. Oikawa whined, hands unwinding from Iwaizumi’s neck to clutch himself tightly.

“Iwa-chan! Don’t do that!”

“Why not? When you look so pretty sitting on my lap. Wriggling about. Begging me not to do this,” Iwaizumi pushed a little harder over Oikawa’s lower stomach and the brunette whined, clutching himself tighter, legs bouncing and Iwaizumi laughed to himself. He loved dragging out the whole situation, watching Oikawa squirm and beg, tears glistening in his eyes as his muscles were tight and screaming.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa moaned as a gush of warm piss escaped his body. It wasn’t much but enough to dampen Oikawa’s underwear and leave the brunette wanting to completely let go but at the same time wanting to hold on and keep giving Iwaizumi a show - both were appealing but he knew one would give out quicker than the other. Iwaizumi knew this too, he stopped pushing and moved to cup Oikawa’s hands.

“You’ve been so good,” Iwaizumi whispered before planting gentle kisses down the side of Oikawa’s neck, his head resting on his shoulder. He could feel the brunette shaking from anticipation.

“I can’t hold it.”

“So don’t,” Iwaizumi murmured, whispering reassuring words into Oikawa’s ear and kissing his bare shoulders gently, telling Oikawa that he wants it just as much as his partner does. The noise Oikawa makes is a strange combination between a groan of relief and a moan of desire as Iwaizumi feels a warm wetness spreading rapidly underneath his and Oikawa’s hands.

He looks down to see the wet patch growing across Oikawa’s crotch, soaking into Iwaizumi’s jeans and puddling onto the floor. Oikawa’s body is hot when he slumps against Iwaizumi as the stream ceases to a few drips. Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa on the head, supporting the shaky brunette has stands and pulls him close.

“We’ll get you cleaned up and then, because you were so good, I’ll treat you to something special.”

“Oh Iwa-chan~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for ships or a number suggestion [1 - 100] or both then drop me a comment and I'll likely get around to it because I want this to not just be fun for me but for my readers too. Plus I ship just about everybody in the series, often multiple times, I have no issues with writing any character really, so fire ahead and have fun!
> 
> Thank you for reading ^_^


	4. #19 - Almost getting caught [BokuAka]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love this pairing and this prompt . . . I had so much fun writing this mostly because I adore Bokuto and Akaashi’s dynamics - and I bet Akaashi isn’t as serious as he acts. This is a bit silly, but ah well! 
> 
> After the next chapter I will begin working on my prompts that have been submitted to me. Also, should I create a Tumblr account? I probably wouldn't post much but maybe I'll use it just as a record of my writing and maybe some personal shizzle if anybody is interest - eh, I'll sleep on it.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Nekoyama

They were alone . . . finally. That wasn’t to say they hadn’t been alone together before but in preparation for the national tournament and Bokuto – half – preparing for university entrance exams, the pair hadn’t exactly had much free time to just be together. And okay, maybe the school changing rooms might have not been the greatest choice – but there was nobody around. So what was the problem? Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto, hands running through the soft hair at the back of his boyfriend’s head as said boyfriend nuzzled into his neck, nipping softly. Akaashi suppressed a moan, the sensation sending jolts down his spine. Bokuto was, admittedly, a bit dense but he was actually a real sweetheart and had certainly mastered the art of undoing Akaashi’s cool façade piece by stubborn piece.

The gentle touches quickly became more needy and desperate. The kisses which had been slow and romantic beforehand became a clash to teeth as Akaashi pushed Bokuto onto the bench before straddling the older male. Wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck, Akaashi began to grind down against his boyfriend’s crotch causing Bokuto to moan, grabbing Akaashi by the waist to pull him closer and harder against himself.

“I bet I could get you off just from this,” Akaashi’s cool façade – demolished and Bokuto smirked. “But it’s been a while.”

Akaashi slid back a bit down Bokuto’s lap, hands groping at the waistband of his boyfriends shorts to pull out his dick. Bokuto groaned at the sudden rush of air to his exposed flesh. He leant forward and pulled Akaashi into a deep kiss before reaching into Akaashi’s own shorts, his hands ghosting over his boyfriend’s dick before pulling his shorts down and letting it spring free. Akaashi groaned into the kiss.

Bokuto grabbed his boyfriend’s dick, pumping it a few times, feeling Akaashi’s body shudder slightly at the touch before reaching down and grasping his own and sliding it against Akaashi’s. The raven groaned, pushing into the feeling of Bokuto’s hands and dick against his own. The older male began pumping both, fingers light and teasing as Akaashi’s hips thrusted involuntarily, muted moans leaving the younger male.  
  
The two were losing themselves in the feeling of each other – that was until they hear voices. Both teens froze:

“Yeah, I just need to drop something off, I’ll be back in a minutes.”  
  
Akaashi looked at Bokuto before jumping off his boyfriend’s lap and diving into one of the empty shower stalls. Bokuto hastily tucked himself back into his shorts and stood up, moving closer to the lockers and where his gym bag lay just as the changing room door opened and somebody who Bokuto vaguely recognised as a member of the badminton club walked in,  
  
“Hey, teacher told me to drop this off. You’ve to lock the gym when you’re finished and hand the key back. Okay.”  
  
“Yeah, okay.”  
  
The guy looked strangely at Bokuto but handed him the key without saying anything before leaving without looking back. Bokuto let out a deep breath and, jumping over the bench, found Akaashi standing slowly in the shower stall. His shorts were sticking to his butt as he had landed in a puddle from the recently used shower stall.  
  
“Shall we continue then?”  
  
Akaashi sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for ships or a number suggestion [1 - 100] or both then drop me a comment and I'll likely get around to it because I want this to not just be fun for me but for my readers too. Plus I ship just about everybody in the series, often multiple times, I have no issues with writing any character really, so fire ahead and have fun!
> 
> Thank you for reading ^_^


	5. #83 - Quickies [UkaTake]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been out earlier but urgh, most of my school courses needed all their final work in at the end of March so I was too busy to write smut :( Alas here I am and ready to work on the suggestions that have been given to me which will feature the pairings in this order:
> 
> TsukiYama; UkaTake; KuroYama; KageHina; KuroKen
> 
> And since I have a long weekend and nothing to do (besides english dissertations) I have all the time in the world to write smut!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~Nekoyama

Ukai, as Takeda had learned, was not exactly much of a person who did anything completely unexpectedly – which might have been due to his similar day to day life. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t be unexpected when he wanted to be – which was exactly the reason that led to Takeda being pushed back onto his bed with Ukai between his legs. As much as Takeda _loved_ the feeling of having his partner leaving gentle kisses along his thigh, the warm sensation on having lips wrapped around this dick.  
  
There was something more pressing which Takeda couldn’t help thinking about through the continual feelings of pleasure. And that was the time.  
  
Odd perhaps – but the thing was that it was 7:30 in the morning and Takeda was normally in the school for 8 if not before . . . yeah. Then again, the prospect of having early morning sex was also really appealing. Oh dilemmas. Turn up on time or be sucked off by your ridiculously sexy boyfriend . . . why was it even a choice? Ukai however seemed to notice Takeda’s . . . less than enthusiastic to the early morning shenanigans. Releasing Takeda from his mouth, Ukai leant his head gently against Takeda’s thigh.  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
“The time,” Takeda muttered quietly. “I’m going to be late.”  
  
“Of course you’d be worried about that,” Ukai laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll make this quick.”

It didn’t really make Takeda feel any better because, in his experience, he had found that his and Ukai’s ideas of ‘quick’ were quite different. Maybe for once, the blonde would actually adhere to the dictionary meaning of quick. Ukai slid up onto the bed next to Takeda, turning the brunette’s head slightly to pull him into a gentle kiss as a hand caressed his thigh. Takeda, moaning into the kiss, reached down between him and Ukai but his wrist was caught by his partner.  
  
“Don’t worry about me.”  
  
If his face had been red before; it would be positively scarlet after that. Planting a few kisses around Takeda’s neck and shoulders, Ukai reached down to lightly palm Takeda’s weeping erection. Whining at the contact, Takeda unintentionally rolled closer to the blonde as he tightened his grip around Takeda’s dick, hand pumping gently.  
  
It was . . . sort of embarrassing the noises that Takeda made, or he would have thought that if he wasn’t too busy moaning and gasping into the feeling of his partner getting him off quickly but also unbelievably skilfully. It wasn’t exactly the most, well, dignified ending to a rather enjoyable time. Takeda came with a high pitched whine, burying his head into his partner’s neck – breath coming in rapid, broken pants.

It was . . . sort of embarrassing the noises that Takeda made, or he would have thought that if he wasn’t too busy moaning and gasping into the feeling of his partner getting him off quickly but also unbelievably skilfully. It wasn’t exactly the most, well, dignified ending to a rather enjoyable time. Takeda came with a high pitched whine, burying his head into his partner’s neck – breath coming in rapid, broken pants. He was too lost in his own world to realise that he had just released all over Ukai’s hand – which, to be honest, wasn’t exactly his proudest moment.  
  
“You going to be late now?” Ukai whispered into Takeda’s ear.  
  
“Shut up,” Takeda replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for ships or a number suggestion [1 - 100] or both then drop me a comment and I'll likely get around to it because I want this to not just be fun for me but for my readers too. Plus I ship just about everybody in the series, often multiple times, I have no issues with writing any character really, so fire ahead and have fun!
> 
> Thank you for reading ^_^


	6. #57 - A third person watches them [TsukkiYama]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve bulk written a bunch of prompts that I got from kind people on the interwebs because I start study leave next Monday and won’t really have time to write between studying and exams - remind me why I took two advanced highers? 
> 
> Anyways, this was a suggestion from Carnadine and this was so funny to write. Can this be called KuroTsukkiYama because that’s what it turned into and I kind of have an OT3 with them. 
> 
> Up next: #75 - Inventing a secret sex language to use in public

_"Can I watch you . . . you and Yamaguchi . . . have sex?"_

It was, to say the least, the single weirdest thing that Tsukishima had ever been asked because honestly; who in this right mind would ask if they could watch two people having sex. Well Kuroo; that was who. And out of sheer dumbness Tsukishima said yes because the damn question came out of nowhere and he didn't exactly know what to say about it - the yes just sort of slipped out. Without even consulting Yamaguchi either (yeah, he would have to do that at some point). It was such a . . . freaky request because who would want to watch two people having sex!

Kuroo! That's who!

Surprisingly though; Yamaguchi had agreed. Which totally brought up the question whether the brunette had a thing for being watched or whether he was just curious. But hot damn if it was being watched! Kuroo sat quietly in a chair in the corner of the room looking far too comfortable and calm for the situation - but then again it was Kuroo and he looked far too comfortable and calm in whatever the situation might be.

Tsukishima was a little more on edge than Yamaguchi was - though the brunette clearly was a little nervous since his eyes kept fluttering between Kuroo and his own bed sheets.

"A couple of rules," Tsukishima spoke up eventually. "You're only allowed to watch."

"I know. I'm only allowed to watch, no getting involved. I don't mind."

Tsukishima gave Kuroo a long stare and the raven smirked a little, leaning back in his seat. Yamaguchi sighed as Tsukishima placed a hand on his face and turned the brunette to face himself.

"Forget he's there," Tsukishima muttered to Yamaguchi who nodded in response before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend gently.

I would be easier to get lost in the feelings if every few moments there wasn't a small squeak from Kuroo adjusting himself in the chair but both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima tried to shove it from their minds and just focus on each other and ignore that they were being watched by somebody else - because that totally wasn't a daunting feeling.

"Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him," Yamaguchi thought to himself; the earlier feelings of vague confidence slowly slipping away as he tried to give himself to the blonde above him but being unable to do so without constantly being drawn back to the image of Kuroo smirking and sitting in the corner of the room.

"Focus on me," Tsukishima whispered into his ear before kissing gently down his neck and nipping at the skin of his collarbone - causing the brunette to gasp and writhe a little.

Kuroo meanwhile was having a mental battle because the fact that two - incredibly pretty - boys were having sex in front of him was making it really hard for him to not get up and join them on the bed but also because he promised that he wouldn't do that lest be kicked out of the house and never invited back because Kuroo knew that even though Tsukishima liked to act like he had a giant stick up his butt when it came to other people - he had a real soft spot for Yamaguchi and, honestly, would never let anything happen to him.

Especially let Kuroo mount him like a fucking animal.

So the raven sucked it up - or rather didn't as his hands were having a hard time keeping themselves to themselves. After all, they never said Kuroo couldn't masturbate to the . . . antics happening before him. So he did just that.

As Tsukishima was working his way down Yamaguchi's subtle body, nipping at his hip bones and working his way down towards his thighs, Kuroo was deftly palming himself through his jeans - wanting to keep the feeling for as long as he could despite the uncomfortableness of feeling his dick pressing up against layers of cotton and denim. He wasn't about to waste a possible once in a lifetime opportunity.

Tsukishima meanwhile had one of Yamaguchi's legs thrown over his shoulder and was nipping at the milky skin of his boyfriends inner thigh, one hand hold a leg in place and the other fondling Yamaguchi's balls. The brunette was twitching and gasping, hands grasping at the sheets, eyes half shut in pleasure. Tsukishima was a real tease when he wanted to be.

"Ugh . . . Tsukki . . . please . . ."

Kuroo bit his lip, unzipping his jeans at the sounds of Yamaguchi's needy moans - knew he knew that yeah, the brunette kept his boyfriends cutesy nickname during sex. Shifting a little, Kuroo undid the button of his jeans and began to palm himself through his boxers. There was a small wet patch where the tip of his cock sat but he deliberately avoided that, instead focusing on running a hand up the shaft of his dick, eyes fixated on Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

Tsukishima had moved his attention from Yamaguchi's thighs to his dick which lay, rock hard, against his stomach leaking precum against his skin. Yamaguchi's face was red and he was gasping ever so slighting as Tsukishima ran his face against Yamaguchi's dick, nuzzling it lightly before licking a stripe up the underside before take it into his mouth.

Yamaguchi's back arched and Kuroo's teeth gritted as his hand tightened against his own dick. Standing ever so slightly, Kuroo slipped his jeans down to his ankles so he was sitting on his boxers - the outline of his cock straining prominently against the material of his boxers. Kuroo had barely taken his eyes off the couple before him as Tsukishima began to lap at Yamaguchi's dick - but it was really the noises that Yamaguchi was making that made Kuroo's body react.

He wanted to be there; above the brunette - being the one that caused those noises. The moans and gasps and the way his back arched whenever a particularly sensitive spot was hit. There were probably tears in his eyes and drool running down his face - eyes half lidded and just begging to be taken - to be fucked deeply into the sheets.

God, Kuroo could get off on the images of Yamaguchi all day and it was even better when he was there. In front of him. Sometime during Kuroo's mental depravity; Tsukishima had flipped Yamaguchi over and was fingering the brunette as gently as he could to begin with.

"Fuck . . ." Kuroo muttered, his hand dipping into the waistband of his boxers to run a cool hand over his dick making him shiver.

Meanwhile Tsukishima was pumping two fingers into Yamaguchi - scissoring and twisting - the other hand running through his boyfriend's hair as he leaned down to kiss the back of his neck gently as Yamaguchi bucked back on his fingers.

"More . . . please Tsukki . . . more," Yamaguchi muttered, turning his head slightly to look up at Tsukishima who smirked and, after kissing the back of his neck once more, retracted his fingers.

Kuroo was having a hard time keeping his head up as he watched Tsukishima stroke his own dick, slathering lube on it, before lining up and gently, as he could possible do, begin to press into Yamaguchi. Kuroo's grip on his dick tightened as he stroked a little harder, thumbing spreading precum against the head and down over his shaft. He honestly didn't know how much longer he would last.

Tsukishima began to rock gently into Yamaguchi who gasped with each thrust, eyes shut as tears and drool ran down his face. His breathing was ragged, his body was hot and his head was dizzy but damn he loved the feeling. He loved the feeling of Tsukishima holding onto his hips, fingers digging in ever so slightly. The sound of Tsukishima's breathing as he his thrusts began to pick up in speed. The feeling of his boyfriend's breath against his neck and his ear as he leaned down to whisper sweet nonsense into ear or steal kisses against his neck.

Hands gripped onto the sheets as Yamaguchi began to press back against Tsukishima, forcing him to go deeper, go harder. And Kuroo was fucking loving it. He had turned slightly sometime ago. One foot was pressed against the side of Tsukishima's desk and the other was planted on the floor and Kuroo was going at it. His strokes of his dick matching Tsukishima's thrusts into Yamaguchi.

"Ah T-Tsukki . . . ugh . .." Yamaguchi, who had moved to a better position, had his head thrown back, his body rocking with the force of his boyfriend pounding into him. Any thoughts of Kuroo gone from his mind.

Kuroo on the other hand had his head bowed, hands working furiously. One hand fondling his balls and the other still matching Tsukishima thrust for thrust.

"Ah . . . fuck . . ." Kuroo's body twitched, shots of pleasure running through him as he came over his hands and Tsukishima's desk. Kuroo breathed deeply as he watched Yamaguchi cry out, spilling his own seed over the bedsheets, tightening around Tsukishima's cock who was still pounding into him.

Kuroo stood, legs shaky, grabbed his jeans from the floor and wobbled into the bathroom - not looking back at Tsukishima who smirked before coming deeply into Yamaguchi whose body was still shuddering in a post-orgasm haze.

But damn . . . they would need to do that again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a Tumblr account! I've got literally nothing on there right now but in the future I'll be posting writing updates, sneak previews of chapters and fandom stuff in general on there so if you want to say hi! or suggest any writing prompts then visit me at: 
> 
> nnnekoyama.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyway if you have any suggestions for ships or a number suggestion [1 - 100] or both then drop me a comment and I'll likely get around to it!


	7. #75 - Inventing a secret sex language to use in public [YakuLev]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another suggestion from Carnadine which was meant to be UkaTake but I couldn't get to flow right so I changed it to the other pair that you mentioned. But even then I’m not that happy with it. So it's kinda sucky and stupid; sorry. It wasn't one of the better prompts from the list so yeah . . . 
> 
> Up next: #60 - Pet Play

There were a lot of things that Yaku loved about Lev - his enthusiasm, how attentive he was, how sweet he was and so on. And there were also things that he didn't enjoy so much - which mostly landed on how he was not in the slightest bit subtle. It wouldn't be such a bother except it was and only when Lev wanted sex. Or wanted to initiate sex. Or just any form of intimate act that was. And quite frankly Yaku was getting sick of having to brush off his boyfriend's advances in public - he would deal with them later; but still.

That was when he came up a brilliant idea.

"Why do we need this?" Lev had asked when Yaku had brought it up for the first time.

"I love you but . . . you're also sort of embarrassing - not quite like Kuroo but," Yaku cut himself off. "It just makes things easier and less obvious. Think of it like hand signals we use in Volleyball."

And so they set about to create different signals for different things. It really wasn't that hard and Yaku mostly did the work (Lev tried but most of his ideas ended up being a little obvious - but still he tried so Yaku had to appreciate that fact).

"Only use these in . . . certain circumstances or if we want to get out of a situation."

It was meant to be so easy!

 

* * *

 

Yaku should have known. He really should have. He had decided to spend some time with some of his non-volleyball cohorts for the day, just hanging out and generally doing nothing really. Yaku expected it to be just another, regular day to be honest. Then again, in his experience, his days always found themselves to be so not regular in one way or another.

And that day was just so happened to be one of those days.

Bouncing about from shop to shop with some of his friends, Yaku never expected to bump into Lev - though, that in itself was a contradiction since it was very easy not to bump into the 6'4 half-Russian sweetheart which was Lev since anybody could see him nearly a mile away. So rather he did not bump into Lev but was rather alerted to his being by one of his friends.

"Hey, Morisuke, isn't that your boyfriend?"

Yaku looked over and sure enough Lev was standing there - wearing the silly, cute grin that Yaku loved so much. But at the same time making a gesture which might not have seemed obscene to anybody else but made Yaku flush red. Glancing back at his friends, Yaku exused himself to walk over to Lev and shove him into a sightly empty corner of the store.

"You've been spending too much time with Bokuto and Kuroo."

"Why?"

"The gestures we made were meant to be subtle . . . that wasn't subtle."

Lev laughed and pulled Yaku into a hug. "I know, I just wanted your attention."

Yaku sighed but leaned into the hug. "I'm more than happy to go with you though. If you still want my attention that is?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I go and bury myself in studying for the next week (at least the saving grace is that I have prom tomorrow night). I will say that I have a Tumblr account now! So if you want to say hey then come visit me at:
> 
> nnnekoyama.tumblr.com
> 
> For now people - I bid you good day!


	8. #60 - Pet Play [KuroYama]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Studying English is messing with my brain so I watched Red vs Blue and wrote some smut. This is that smut

Somewhere in the grand scheme of things - Kuroo had found himself dumbfounded by the human named Yamaguchi Tadashi. And wouldn't let anybody forget how much he loved the brunette. A lot. He loved him even more because even though on the outside, Yamaguchi seemed soft and innocent - Kuroo had quickly found that it was quite the oposite (though, the same could be said about Suga if Daichi's accounts were correct) and brought the meaning 'never trust the quiet ones' into a whole other literal sense. 

Not that Kuroo was complaining one bit. 

What he was complaining about was not seeing said not-so-innocent boyfriend as often as he would like - because life sucked that way - the good thing was having time over holidays to spend with Yamaguchi (which mostly consisted of copious amounts of sex and movies and movies about sex). At that moment of time, Kuroo was confused though. It was a week holiday and Yamaguchi had came to stay for that week but on one particular afternoon Kuroo had been kicked out of his own apartment by Yamaguchi claiming to be 'preparing something' and told to come back only after he had been texted.

Which lead Kuroo to hanging out with Bokuto who suggested that maybe Yamaguchi was making him something.

"If it's food - help me because Yamaguchi can't cook," Kuroo confirmed which knocked Bokuto's first theory.

"Well how many days left is he staying for?"

"He's heading home tomorrow night."

"Maybe he's . . . preparing something special," Bokuto nudged Kuroo suggestively who laughed in response.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

About half an hour later - Kuroo received a simple text saying 'Come home babe' and that was exactly what he did. There was a slight feeling of anticipation as Kuroo walked the short distance between his apartment and Bokuto's. Each step seemed to take longer and longer to complete before he was standing outside of his door, his heart pounding in his chest as he pushed it open and kicked off his shoes in the entry way.

"Yamaguchi?" Kuroo called out into the silent apartment.

"In here Kuroo."

The sound was slightly muffled by layers of walls - and a shut door as Kuroo approached his bedroom. Taking a deep breath, Kuroo prepared himself for whatever he would find inside. And boy did he not prepare himself enough.

Yamaguchi was sitting on the end of Kuroo's bed in a pair of silk painties and cat ears with a silk collar around his neck (complete with a golden bell). His brown hair was fluffed and silky looking. The room smelt light and aired out (not like the general boy stink it usually held) as though everything had been cleaned beforehand. Kuroo let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, his face turning red at the sight of just how . . . amazing Yamaguchi looked at that moment.

"Oh . . . god," Kuroo muttered bringing his hands up to cover his face.

"Something wrong?" Yamaguchi asked, his voice was low and a little sultry. He knew what he was going for and he knew it would send Kuroo crazy but Yamaguchi was enjoying it a little bit too much - more than Kuroo perhaps. But it was something special for his boyfriend.

"Nothing's wrong," Kuroo stated looking through a gap in his fingers as Yamaguchi shifted position. The silk panties outlined Yamaguchi's dick and left little to the imagination but damn - Kuroo didn't even care. He could eat Yamaguchi up in the getup he was wearing. It might have been a little bit of fetish to fuck somebody in cat ears but he never expected Yamaguchi to go through with it.

"You know . . . kitties like having somebody to take care of them," Yamaguchi said lightly, eyes fluttering up to Kuroo (whose hands were no longer hiding his face). "And it gets awfully lonely when there is nobody taking care of me," Yamaguchi paused briefly. "Would you be my master and take care of me."

"Oh fuck yes," Kuroo responded pulling off his jacket and throwing it to the side and walking towards Yamaguchi to stand over him. Yamaguchi looked up - brown eyes wide and pleading but still completely in character (of whatever character he was playing). It was only on closer inspection that Kuroo realised that Yamaguchi had a tail . . . which seemed to disappear beneath him.

Oh boy . . . Oh boy, oh boy.

Leaning down to face Yamaguchi, the brunette leaned forward and nuzzled at Kuroo's neck, nipping it slightly before resting his face in the crook of his neck.

"I wouldn't want my little kitty to be lonely, now would I?" Kuroo whispered, resting one hand on Yamaguchi's back and feeling the brunette shudder sightly as Kuroo's warm breath brushed against his neck.

"You wouldn't leave me on my own, would you?"

"Why would I do that when I could spend all my time playing with my precious kitty cat."

Yamaguchi let out a sound that sort of sounded like a mix between a moan and a gasp and scooted further up the bed to let Kuroo climb on. Yeah - the tail that Yamaguchi sported was definitely one of the up the but kinds that Kuroo had only seen in sex shops. Kuroo ran the tail over a couple of his fingers, it was soft to the touch and very silky. He moved a hand off the add-on and up Yamaguchi's thigh and up towards his rubs where Kuroo knew that the brunette loved being touched. He wasn't really into nipple play - but Yamaguchi loved having the area around the bottom of his ribs and onto his stomach kissed and nipped at - which Kuroo was more than happy to do and focused most of his attention.

Placing a gentle kiss just below the centre of Yamaguchi's ribs, Kuroo rested his head on his boyfriend's stomach and looked up at Yamaguchi (who was very red in the face but smiling nonetheless).

"You're such a good kitty, aren't you? You would never do anything to annoy me, would you?"

"And what if I did?" Yamaguchi teased, smirking.

"Well bad kitties get punished."

Kuroo smirked and moved to slightly twist the tail/butt plug currently inserted into Yamaguchi which caused the brunette to gasp and writhe on the bed. Kuroo smiled and twisted the item again - extracting another shuddering gasp from Yamaguchi.

"I could make you come just like that. Maybe that would teach you not to tempt fate."

Kuroo was getting far to into seeing Yamaguchi in the clothes (or lack of clothes) that was in. He didn't really want to fuck the brunette though, just tease him for a while and then maybe blow him later on - but for the moments that they were in. Kuroo was more than happy to let Yamaguchi be the perfect little kitty.

After all, what did Kuroo do to deserve somebody like Yamaguchi . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr account now! So if you want to say hey then come visit me at:
> 
> nnnekoyama.tumblr.com
> 
> For now people - I bid you good night!


	9. #44 - Casual Sex [OiNoya]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take the rare pair - because I actually love it!
> 
> I'm officially done with school forever and other than working an occasional morning - I have a very long summer since college doesn't start until September so guess who has more than enough time on their hands!

Neither could say when it began; both knew that it just did though. After all, it wasn't exactly like they knew each other that well. Sure they had played against each other in high school but that was the extent of their . . . relationship. That was until a whole two years later when Noya, rather miraculously, turned up at Oikawa's university of choice full of vim and vigour as he always was. From there . . . things changed. At first the elder player had been somewhat annoyed by the younger (mostly because he never shut up, or stopped, or showed much respect to anybody - but that was just Noya being Noya) but even that eventually that changed.

Something in Oikawa changed and instead of constantly being annoyed by the libero - was suddenly quite fascinated by him. Maybe more than he should have been for somebody who constantly had a heard of girls following him around. But Oikawa was, well, curious about Noya. And when he was curious about something - he would do anything in his power to find out about it. Even if it meant, perhaps, a form of semi-stalking.

Iwaizumi would kill him if he knew.

A few weeks of 'close analysis' disguised as helping the libero with volleyball (not that he really needed it) was a great way to get closer to him without it seeming overly weird since, for the longest time, Oikawa made his displeasure about having to share a court with a former member of a team from a school that he really hated quite well known. So maybe he should have guessed that Noya was far more perceptive than he seemed.

"I know you didn't actually want to help me with volleyball."

"Why would I want to spend any unnecessary time with you?"

Noya paused and stood to full height, studying Oikawa coolly. "Because I think you're kinda hot."

And that was how it started.

 

* * *

 

University was not what Noya expected really. There were way less parties and cute girls involved and a lot more lessons and writing up notes than he had anticipated. His sports education course wasn't bad but it did contain a lot more theory than practical aspects which annoyed Noya to no end - so he was always happy when Friday rolled around.

"Hey, Nishi-chan."

Whether it was really because he liked him or did it to annoyed - Noya found himself landed with Oikawa's, almost cute sounding, nickname. Friday's; it was an Oikawa free day with no volleyball and a half-day of classes and Noya really wanted to keep it as Oikawa free as possible. That didn't always happen though.

"There is a party on tonight as Maki-chan's, you should come."

"Okay . . . sure."

"Great! It's on -- street, 4th flat, bottom floor, you won't miss it. Bye."

And he was gone, almost in a puff of smoke and leaving Noya feeling like he was going to be walking into his death. He went anyway; despite his feelings towards Oikawa because after all, it was a party and there was always going to be drink and food and girls. Three things that the brunette couldn't deny he didn't enjoy a lot of. Oikawa, of course, was surrounded by his usual followers (who Noya was becoming quite convinced didn't have anything better to do than follow Oikawa around and be his personal cheerleading squad. It was quite strange).

The party, whilst not a bust, was not very fruitful for Noya. Suffice to say, many girls were not impressed by the 5'5 volleyball player who didn't do anything 'flashy' on the court (heh, they weren't paying attention then). So Noya, without much else to do, got as drunk as his tiny form would let him. Which was quite drunk.

It was quite late when another form flopped down onto the seat next to him.

"You still here?"

Damn Oikawa. Of course it was him. It was always going to be him.

"My legs fell asleep."

"Need to get home?"

"No. I'm just going to live here," Noya replied with a little bite. He was tired, drunk and unsatisfied. "Yeah, I need to get home."

Suddenly the couch he had been sitting on was gone and the teenager yelp, in a totally manly way, as Oikawa lifted him, with his arm under Noya's knees, like it was not an effort at all.

"You need to eat more, you're really light."

"You'd be surprised actually," Noya laughed, still a little uncertain about the whole being lifted by his former school's former captain and rival to many.

The actual walking home seemed to pass in a blur but Noya was acutely aware of the pounding of Oikawa's heart.

"You remember that time I said you were hot?" Noya asked.

Oikawa made a mildly uncommitted noise of confirmation.

"I wasn't lying."

After that, things seemed to move a little faster and Noya suddenly found himself in his bedroom, Oikawa leaning over him, leaning towards him, a warm mouth capturing his own. His t-shirt being pulled off, the feeling of skin on skin and Oikawa's heart pounding against his hand. Fingers brushing against the waistband of his jeans, pulling buttons undone and denim sliding down his legs. Tongue and teeth in a messy fight as hands fisted in hair and wrapped around necks.

Oikawa between his legs, brown eyes looking up at him without the need for a mask of snark and sarcasm. Oikawa's hands being where no other person had been, lips and tongue against his neck. Indecipherable words muttered into his ear as bodies moved together, rocking against each other in a semblance of love.

Pure bliss.

A drunken mistake turned into another time. The two brunette's holding each other in the night, heads resting in necks and muffled gasps as bodies twitched and toes curled. Waking up without the other being there.

Suffice to say it became a thing.

"Hey, Oikawa. You want to come over tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr account now! So if you want to say hey then come visit me at:
> 
> nnnekoyama.tumblr.com
> 
> For night; have a nice day!


	10. #28 - Gags [KageHina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else worried about the ending of HQ's latest chapter? Mostly the ending because I can smell angst on the horizon!

Hinata talked . . . a lot. It was something Kageyama both loved and loathed about the ginger. He's grown to appreciate it more has he had grown out of his sullen teenage years but sometimes Hinata's over enthusiastic demeanour annoyed the raven - mostly when they were having sex and, by god, was Hinata noisy. Not that it was always a bad thing but sometimes . . . well . . .  
  
"Close your eyes, I want to show you something?" Kageyama said one evening as Hinata was nipping at his neck playfully.  
  
The ginger did just that and closed his eyes, feeling the weight of the bed shift as Kageyama stood up to cross the room to a box he kept hidden in his cupboard. Looking back at Hinata for a moment, Kageyama tried to hide his smile as he took the object from its resting place. He closed the cupboard and went back to Hinata, sitting down next to his boyfriend.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
Hinata was confronted with a red silicon ball attached to leather black straps which Kageyama held lightly in the air. Hinata stared at it carefully for a few moment before pursing his lips together, eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Tobio . . . Are you . . ."  
  
"Not if . . ."  
  
"No . . . if you want . . ."  
  
"You sure . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . . might as well . . . try."  
  
Kageyama nodded a little stiffly and gently opened Hinata's mouth with a gentle touch which the ginger didn't reject before placing the ball into his mouth and instructing him to bite down light just to hold it in place. Hinata looked, unsurprisingly, a little daft as Kageyama moved behind him to buckle it at the back of his head, making sure it wasn't digging into his partners scalp.  
  
"Is that okay?" Kageyama asked. "Shake your head if it's too tight. Nod if it's okay."  
  
Hinata nodded and Kageyama smirked before kissing the back of Hinata's head gently. He moved back to face Hinata and gently began to nip at the skin of his neck and up towards his ear before nuzzling the side of his face.  
  
"If you get too uncomfortable, tap me twice on the shoulder okay."  
  
Hinata nodded as Kageyama began to pull the gingers t-shirt off and throw it aside. It wasn't the first time the pair had tried . . . restraints but it was the first time that one didn't have a vocal way of expressing displeasure so it was a first for some things and Kageyama had to remember that. With Hinata's t-shirt out of the way, Kageyama pushed the smaller male back onto the bed and kissed his way down the centre of his chest towards the waistband of Hinata's jeans and unbuttoned them.  
  
He looked up at Hinata who was looking up at the ceiling but Kageyama could see how red his neck and shoulder were which they normally got during sex.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Hinata lifted his head up and nodded, raising his hips to allowed Kageyama to pull his jeans down and throw them onto the floor along with his t-shirt.  
  
There was something really odd about Hinata being silent - probably because he was never silent. So as Kageyama . . . had his way with the ginger beneath him, he discovered how much he loved not having Hinata talking - but just the noises he made. The whines, the grunts, they were a much better chorus than Hinata's regular moans and occasional babbling which he was prone to.  
  
Peering up at his small lover, Kageyama took a moment to just appreciate the sight of Hinata red faced, panting, droll sliding out of the corners of the gag - because damn. Moving, Kageyama straddled Hinata.  
  
"Everything good?"  
  
If Hinata could grin, he probably would have, but instead gave a nod and lent up to drag Kageyama into a hug, one hand reaching to cup the raven's ass. Kageyama smirked and buried his head into Hinata's neck for a few moments before letting his hand rest on the buckle of the gag.  
  
"I'm going to take this off, okay."  
  
Hinata nodded and went to sit up, still a little shaky. Kageyama deftly undid the buckle and let the leather straps fall around Hinata's face before taking the ball out of his lover’s mouth slowly.  
  
"Don't talk the now, hang on."  
  
Kageyama quickly jogged off to get a drink of Hinata who massaged his jaw a little which was sore from being held open for so long. Kageyama returned with some water in a glass and handed it carefully to Hinata.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, a little sore," Hinata breathed deeply. "But I liked it though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr account now! So if you want to say hey then come visit me at:
> 
> nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


	11. #10 - Blindfolds [OiSuga]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually a day early to update - I originally planned to update tomorrow but I'm now busy - so you get the chapter a day early. Honestly, I figured that finishing school I would have a lot of free time to write but apparently not since my parents decided I needed to get a job. So now I work 3 days a week and write very little. Woe is me T_T
> 
> ANYWAY! This chapter is a little longer because I personally fucking adore these two together - more than DaiSuga and IwaOi combined . . . IwaDaiOiSuga (I'm going to fucking write that shit) so yeah, it's a long chapter. Enjoy!

Suga was a kinky little shit. Not many people knew or would even think so - but he was. Which was maybe why Oikawa liked him so much (besides the fact that he was kind, sexy, sweet and a good fuck). So it wasn't exactly uncommon for Suga to be the one to bring home something . . . less than innocent - not that it was a bad thing in the slightest.

"Turn around and close your eyes."

"Okay."

Oikawa turned, a feeling of excitement building in his chest as he heard his partner rustling around in the bags he had brought home a short while earlier. He was about to ask if he could turn around again when something was suddenly wrapped around his head and pulled tight against his closed eyes. Oikawa instinctively went to try and remove the offending object from his vision, only to have his wrist grabbed by Suga.

"Don't take it off, I want to try something."

"What do you want to try?" Oikawa asked turning to where he assumed Suga was standing behind him.

"Nothing much," Suga whispered into Oikawa's ear causing the brunette to turn. "Except surprise you."

Oikawa, who had a tolerance for trying out new things, was a little . . . off put by not being able to see Suga but was also odd intrigued by not being able to see where sensations would come from. There was something special about having full trust of a partner to do whatever they wanted - and Oikawa was fascinated by it.

"So what I'm going to do is," Suga's words floated into Oikawa's ear like silk. "Not tell you what I'm going to do. You just need to lie down and keep your mind clear.

"How can I do that when I know you're above me," Oikawa grinned but did what he had been told to do and lay down on his bed looking into the black abyss of the blindfold. 

Everything was silent for a few moments and, very briefly, Oikawa wondered if Suga was just fucking with him and had just left him alone blindfolded. But then a cool hand began to gently run up and down his arm, fingers light and tracing patterns against the skin.

Then it was gone and Oikawa was left alone again to lie in silence for a while. Then Suga's hand returned and linked fingers with him, skin cool against his natural warmth, and gently rubbing circles with his thumb against the palm of Oikawa's hand. It was oddly calming in away, gentle and intimate but in a simple way. 

Suga let go and once more traced a few of his fingers up Oikawa's arm towards the collar of his t-shirt, gently dipping below the material and tracing his collarbone to the centre of his chest and up his throat to gently take him by the chin before leaning over and kissing him lightly.

"It feels weird," Oikawa admitted.

"How so," Suga asked, still holding Oikawa lightly by the chin.

"Because I know your there . . . but not where you're coming from."

Letting go of Oikawa for a moment, Suga leaned back to appreciate the sight that was in front of him. The light haired male paused, mulled a few things over in his mind and then smiled.

"That's a shame because I might end up taking advantage of you," Suga said moving to one side of Oikawa, the brunette following his voice even if he couldn't see.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Really."

Suga popped up on the other side of Oikawa and nuzzled into the side of his neck. "I mean, I could ride your cock but forbid you to take that blindfold off. Maybe tie your hands up . . . how would that feel?" Oikawa moaned as Suga began to palm his partner through the fabric of his trousers. "How does that make you feel?"

"You're such a tease."

"I know." Suga leant over to kiss Oikawa roughly, tracing the brunettes lips with his tongue before shifting to straddle him, pushing his t-shirt up to expose the beginnings of the gentle 'V' of Oikawa's hips. 

"I bet you've already prepared yourself. Planned this."

Suga smiled and placed his hands on either side of Oikawa's face, leaning forward to almost nose to nose distance to the brunette. "Why don't you find out?" Suga could almost feel the way Oikawa's body shuddered beneath him as Oikawa raised his hands to slide them up Suga's hips and into the male’s trousers. He took a moment to just enjoy the feeling of his partner’s silken flesh against his hands before sliding them back to cup Suga's backside.

Suga moaned, unintentionally grinding down on Oikawa's crotch causing Oikawa, in turn, to deepen his grip on Suga's ass. One long finger began to slide its way between Suga's ass and tease his hole which was, as Oikawa suspected, dampened and slightly loosened.

"You dirty boy."

"Don't say it like you think it's a bad thing."

"What made you think that?"

With one finger hooked beneath Oikawa's chin, Suga gently ran his thumb against Oikawa's teeth, pulling it back against his bottom lip before gasping lightly as Oikawa propped at his well-prepped hole.

"It's such a shame that I can't see that pretty face of yours. I bet your eyes are opened wide. Your cheeks red."

"Looks like you don't need to see to know," Suga whispered into Oikawa's ear as he began to strip himself of his jeans and freeing Oikawa's hands (Which had dark red scores where the rough material had cut into them). Suga made quick work to do away with Oikawa's jeans, boxers and his own boxers.

Suga leaned back down to capture Oikawa into a deep kiss before sitting back up and raising his hips before slowly and steadily sliding down on Oikawa's hardened cock. Both men moaned in unison as they experienced their own forms of pressure.

"You okay?" Oikawa asked, placing his hands on Suga's hips and holding him in place.

"Yeah . . . I'm okay." Oikawa smiled as Suga gently raised his hips once more before moving slightly, building up a steady rhythm, placing his hands at either side of Oikawa's head. Oikawa, on the other hand, kept his hands on Suga's hips, guiding the male above him with every jolt and movement he made.

The room was a chorus of moans, pants and muttered 'I love you’s'.

"I want to see your face," Oikawa begged eventually, reaching up to try and remove the blindfold. 

"No." Suga caught Oikawa by the wrists and pinned them against the bed as his pace began to slow, dragging out each thrust before cumming white ribbons against his partners chest. "You don't need to." It was shaky and punctuated by moans which had Oikawa coming a short time later, filling up Suga's ass. 

Suga slid off Oikawa, lying down next to his partner, feeling the slickness between his ass and running down his thighs onto the bedding below. Oikawa pulled off the blindfold before groaning as the light from the ceiling burned his eyes.

"Next time, you're the one being blindfolded."

"Mhm . . . whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at my tumblr account (nnnekoyama.tumblr.com)
> 
> Have a nice day!


	12. #55 - In a dirty place [OiHina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rare pairs are coming friends. I mean, my friends and I tried to come up with some out there pairings and some are gonna be fun to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After Oikawa left high school, Hinata expected to never see him again. Maybe he'd hear his name but seeing him face to face just seemed like an unlikely scenario since - no doubt - he'd be away perusing whatever he wanted to peruse. As such, Hinata didn't quite expect to see Oikawa face to face during his first year of university. And at a party no less. At first Hinata did a double take, convinced that he was seeing something - but nope - Oikawa Tooru was, once again, in the same building as him. Plus he was a surrounded by a gaggle of girls which was a dead giveaway (somethings just didn't change). Hinata was about to walk away and pretend that he wasn't notice - it was best to keep the past in the past after all. Plus it was Kageyama who had the real history and issues with Oikawa - not him - and Kageyama wasn't even in the country anymore, so what did it matter?

"Chibi-chan!"

Well it mattered if Oikawa pulled that one nickname out of his ass all the way from high school. He was ready to walk away when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Yeah; Oikawa had just teleported behind him. Great!

"H-hi Oikawa."

"Hey! Long-time no see! I forgot you were starting university this year."

"Yeah . . . well, see you around then."

Hinata turned to leave but Oikawa - who was clearly very drunk - wrapped an arm around the gingers shoulder. Hinata froze.

"No, stay. Let's catch up."

Yes, stay and catch up on how they hardly knew each other through high school in any other way except their volleyball reputations. It wasn't that Hinata didn't like Oikawa, hell, he'd been in awe of his for quite a while, but that wasn't quite the same as liking him.

"It's fine, you have your friends to go back to."

"They're not my friends. Not really. Just some people who started talking to me. You had a drink?"

"Em . . . no." Hinata couldn't help but catch on to how all over the place Oikawa's concentration was. It was a really strange considering how on the ball he was when he was completely sober.

"Great! Let's get you one!" Oikawa began to lead Hinata through the crowd of people and the ginger resigned to accept his fate to having Oikawa hanging over him for the night.

 

* * *

 

Hinata eventually stopped counting the number of drinks he was having whilst sitting in a corner of the flat they were in whilst sort of catching up with Oikawa (read: downing as many drinks as possible in hopes of drowning him out). The two had secluded themselves away from the eyes of the rest of the party goers. Over the time that the two were together, Oikawa gradually began to slide closer to Hinata. With a few drinks in him, the ginger definitely opened up - a lot. More accurately he wouldn't shut the fuck up.

"Y'know . . . I used to really admire you when I was in high school. I thought you were amazing."

"You did? I would have never guessed."

"Yeah, you were so cool back then."

Oikawa looked towards Hinata. His eyes were a little glassy from the drink but otherwise sparkling with nostalgia on thinking about his first year of high school. Oikawa dropped onto the floor next to Hinata who was staring at the ceiling still talking away and not noticing that Oikawa wasn't listening to him but rather just watching him.

"I thought you were cute back then. Annoying but cute."

That got Hinata's attention and the ginger quietened. Looking up at Oikawa with a look of bewilderment that was unbefitting of an 18 year old first year university student but rather the enamoured face of a 16 year old high school student. And fuck it was cute.

"You did?" Hinata's voice was quiet and Oikawa was suddenly unable to speak looking down slightly towards Hinata who looked no longer bewildered but just plain confused. If Oikawa had spoken his thoughts at the moment it would have been a well-placed 'fuck it' before leaning and his kissing Hinata gently, wrapping his arms around the younger male. For, probably a good reason, Oikawa half expected Hinata to pull away . . . but he didn't. Instead Hinata wrapped his own arms around Oikawa's head, leaning into the kiss, parting his mouth and running his hands through the soft brown hair.

Oikawa, older, more dominant and slightly turned, took the full opportunity to take control of the situation but deepening the kiss, running his tongue against Hinata's who responded in a clumsy, unknowing way. Oikawa, using his advantage of age-gained body weight, lead Hinata towards the floor, one hand running up the gingers t-shirt and across his chest to tweak one of his nipples. Hinata gasped, pulling his mouth away from Oikawa.

"N-not he-here."

"I know," Oikawa whispered into Hinata's ear and stood up, pulling Hinata with him.

Oikawa began to lead Hinata out of the flat and down the stairs into the garden out back. It was a quiet night and only the thrumming of the music from the flat they had just left could be heard. Oikawa looked around the small garden before locating what he was looking for. Still holding Hinata by the hand, he lead him towards sets of small sheds built into the base of the flat. Opening one of the doors, Oikawa shoved Hinata in.

"Ugh, it stinks," Hinata complained. Oikawa had taken him to a fucking bind shed.

"Ignore it." Oikawa hastily captured Hinata in a messy kiss once more pushing him up against the wall, one hand once more palming his chest and tweaking his nipples. Hinata on the other hand was a gasping mess, not completely used to being touched so intimately - sure he'd experimented as a teenager - but it wasn't exactly the same.

"Ah . . . Oikawa . . ." Hinata gasped out, clutching onto the brunette, grinding up against him and feeling how hard he was through his jeans.

"You like this?"

Hinata's reply was more of a moan of pleasure than an actual yes/no answer but since he wasn't pushing away or trying to get away, the Oikawa took that as a fine message - he knew Hinata was drunk, but not so drunk that he couldn't fight back if need be.

Hinata was a light piece of work and Oikawa had no issue of picking him up and hooking his legs over his arms to hold him securely before carrying him and depositing him on top of one of the bins, still kissing him deeply.

"You're so pretty Hinata," Oikawa whispered, shoving Hinata's shirt up to his armpits and out of the way, giving the brunette a full view of what years of volleyball had blessed Hinata with. He was well built but not buff, slender and still a little soft but with the pleasant view of an outline of muscle. "So . . . pretty," Oikawa murmured against his chest, his tongue running over one of Hinata's nipples whilst his hand played with the other causing Hinata to gasp and arch his back a little as Oikawa kissed his way down towards his navel and the light train of ginger hair that trailed below the waistband of his jeans.

"Oikawa . . . pl-please," Hinata gasped, one hand grabbing at Oikawa's hair, holding his and running his fingers through it.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Oikawa whispered undoing Hinata's jeans and pulling them down around his ankles.

Okay, so sure, on top of a plastic bin that was exposed to all sorts, was perhaps not the greatest place to having sex, but at the same time the two mean couldn't find it in their bodies to give two shits about it. Especially Hinata who was revelling in the feeling of Oikawa palming his hardened cock through the fabric of his boxers, suckling at it through the cloth. Hinata writhed, the bin lid bending a little at his weight.

"Do-don't . . . tease . . . don't tease me," Hinata begged and Oikawa looked up at Hinata, lightly rubbing his cheek against Hinata's clothed dick, one hand toying with the waistband of his boxers.

"I wouldn't dream." Oikawa pulled down Hinata's boxers, letting his cock spring free and rest against his stomach. It didn't take long for Oikawa to set himself in motion, wrapping one hand around Hinata's dick and pumping it gently before lightly wrapping his lips around the head and sucking lightly. One hand was around the base of Hinata's dick and the other was placed on Hinata's thigh, spreading his legs slightly. But beneath that hand, Oikawa could feel the way Hinata's body quivered.

It wasn't a very long blowjob but Oikawa took full advantage of it, moving his hand from Hinata's dick to teasing his balls and peering up at Hinata who was red in the face, saliva running down his chin, head back and gasping.

"Ah . . . Oik . . . Oikawa . . . I . . ."

It wasn't two seconds after that when Hinata came forcefully down Oikawa's throat, taking the brunette by surprise who jerked back but not before getting a load of cum down him. Hinata was too lost in his own euphoria to notice Oikawa, with much difficulty, trying not to throw up. It was only once he was down from his post-orgasm haze that Hinata did notice.

"Shit, Oikawa, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, it's . . . ugh."

Hinata cringed as Oikawa exited the bin shed to cough up whatever he had swallowed that night. Hinata, after pulling up his underwear and trousers, followed Oikawa outside who looked at Hinata weakly with a smile, despite having just thrown up cum and whatever had had to drink that night.

"Sorry . . ." Hinata apologised against, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Oikawa took a deep breath. "There have been worse times. Trust me."

Hinata didn't exactly know what to say to Oikawa after he had just given him the best blowjob of his life (though it wasn't like he had much to compare it too) so instead he walked over and pulled Oikawa into a hug.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Hinata."

The two stayed like that before Oikawa began to walk home with Hinata - not a clean thought running through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody else have bin sheds or is that just something where I live? Cause I have no idea but there you go


	13. #86 - Rough Sex [OiKage]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say today . . . I just hope everybody is having a nice day is all :)

It was a well-known fact that Kageyama did not like Oikawa. It was not a well-known fact however, that ever so often the two met up and had sex. Sure they had separate lives but every so often something would - break perhaps - and the two would end up- together somehow. Other than that though, they lead completely separate lives and otherwise never interacted with one another.

Some days though, staying away just wasn't an option. Those were the bad days. Sometimes one called or texted ahead, somethings that didn't happen, Oikawa was more prone to turning up unannounced at Kageyama's place, which was entirely the case more often than not. Kageyama was idly lying on his couch when his front door went. He toddled down the hallway wondering who would be showing up at 11:30 at night. It didn't take him long to find out as he opened the door only to have Oikawa launch himself around Kageyama's neck, taking him by surprise and knocking them both to the ground.

"Get off me," Kageyama growled shoving Oikawa roughly off him. "What did I say about turning up here?"

"Does it matter?" Oikawa asked standing up and shutting the front door. "I missed you."

Kageyama stood slowly, keeping his eyes on Oikawa at all times. It hadn't exactly been long since they had last been together and it wasn't like Kageyama was exactly pining to be back with Oikawa. At the same time however . . .

"No, get out," Kageyama snapped, moving to open the door behind Oikawa and shove the brunette back into the hall where he came from. As Kageyama went to do so, Oikawa caught him by the shoulder and held him in place. "Let go."

"Didn't you miss me?" There was a mischievous glint in his eye but that didn't last long as it gave way into a genuine question.

"You're an actual bastard." Kageyama looked away from Oikawa. "You think you can keep showing up here when-"

Kageyama was very quickly cut off by Oikawa roughly kissing him. It was messy and domineering as Oikawa wrapped his arms around Kageyama's shoulders, holding him close and tight, hands running over his back and into his hair. At first, Kageyama tried to resist, pulling away from Oikawa but soon began to accept that fact. Hands grabbed onto Oikawa's jacket pulling the brunette closer before snapping him round and shoving him roughly up against the wall, complete swapping their positions.

"Oh, Tobio-chan," Oikawa cooed. He was going to caress Kageyama's cheek only to have his wrist grabbed and pinned above his head. Kageyama had his other arm at Oikawa's throat.

"My house; my rules."

Oikawa's eyebrows raised almost comically as he stared down Kageyama for a few moments - he smirked, eyes moving to the side. He would have done a whole headed gesture but that was still being held in place by Kageyama's forearm.

"What are you smirking about?"

"You really think you're in charge?"

Kageyama went to respond but every inch of his body went into meltdown as Oikawa, with his one free hand, began to palm the smaller male through the thin material of his pyjama trousers. The rough grip that had been around Oikawa's wrist and at his neck was very quickly weakening and the brunette took that opportunity to flip Kageyama around, his own arm snaking around the raven's neck as his other hand roamed over Kageyama's torso, pulling up his shirt and tweaking his nipples roughly.

"You fucking bastard," Kageyama ground out, writhing weakly in Oikawa's gasp.

Oikawa didn't respond, only laughed and began to kiss the back of Kageyama's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin, leaving dirty red marks over the milky skin. Kageyama gasped, trying to get out of the grip of Oikawa.

"You did miss me, didn't you?"

"I hate you," Kageyama snapped, managing to pull out of Oikawa's grasp. He stood panting for a few moments before looking over his shoulder at Oikawa, fire in his eyes. He stood for a few moments before launching himself at Oikawa, grabbing onto his jacket and holding him up against the wall. Oikawa, who had been taken completely off guard, tripped over his own feet and pulled both men to the ground, Kageyama still holding onto Oikawa's jacket, began to shake the brunette furiously. "What right do you have to keep coming here and fucking me over like this?"

"Because we have nothing else. Nothing else besides each other!" Kageyama breathed in sharply at the thought. "And you can't lie and say that's not true."

He really wanted to dispute that fact. He really did - but at the same time; it was kind of true. They both lead empty pointless lives and only filled part of it with empty pointless sex - which was something they both knew how to do. Kageyama, leaning above Oikawa, leant down to kiss him roughly, tongue forcing itself into the brunette's mouth, one knee slotting itself between Oikawa's legs, pushing up into his dick.

Oikawa, on the other hand, pulled Kageyama closer, hands running up Kageyama's back, pulling at the material of his t-shirt, forcing them to break their kiss so that Oikawa could discard the item of clothing. It didn't really matter that, essentially, they were having sex in the hallway of Kageyama's flat or that Oikawa would probably end up with carpet burns (as well as some other marks) on his back. It just mattered that they were . . . in fact it didn't even matter they were together. Because they weren't. They were just indulging and filling and empty hole in their lives.

Oikawa pushed himself up against the wall, Kageyama sucking at his neck, returning the bruise that Oikawa had given him earlier.

"Sorry about this," Oikawa whispered suddenly and before Kageyama could even response, Oikawa had forced the raven onto his back and was pulling down his trousers to expose the rest of Kageyama's body.

"Fuck you," Kageyama snapped, leaning up to undo Oikawa's trousers but the brunette batted away his hands and quickly stripped himself of his trousers and underwear. Oikawa rolled Kageyama over, ignoring the slight hiss of pain where his skin scrapped against the worn carpet, and pulled the raven towards him, ass in the air. It was only then that the realisation sunk into Kageyama and he began to twist in Oikawa's grasp despite knowing that he would probably end up with finger shaped bruises on his hips from how hard Oikawa was holding him. "Don't do that!"

Oikawa ignore him as he slid his face between Kageyama's ass. The raven gasped, back arching as Oikawa began to wet Kageyama's puckered hole with his tongue. Lowering Kageyama back to his lap, Oikawa gently began to probe Kageyama's hole with one slender finger, pushing it in a little and beginning to create a rhythm, twisting and thrusting his finger before adding a second.

"Ah . . . O-Oik . . . mmmffnn . . ." Any words that hand been on Kageyama's tongue were lost into incomprehensible moans as the brunette began to scissor his fingers, twisting and prepping as best as he could before kissing the top of Kageyama's spine and lining himself up and sliding in as gently as he could. Oikawa knew that it would hurt, more than it would if they had actual lube. But impromptu sex in the middle of the hallway didn't exactly have pre-planning involved.

"T-t-turn me . . ." Kageyama gasped out as Oikawa began to build up his pace, pounding into Kageyama. But even so, Oikawa did - pulling out and turning the raven over and sliding him down onto his cock so he was sitting in his lap, almost eye to eye. Kageyama's face was red and a little carpet worn on the side of his face where it had scrapped on the floor.

"You look so pretty Tobio-chan," Oikawa laughed and Kageyama smirked, pulling Oikawa into a hug as he began to ride Oikawa's cock, sliding as much as he could down the length, hands roaming over his back and scratching red marks into Oikawa's flesh as the Oikawa moaned.

"Tha-that's r-r-revenge," Kageyama whispered into Oikawa's ear before biting and sucking on Oikawa's neck as the brunette gasped, coming deep into Kageyama's ass. Kageyama slid off Oikawa, feeling his cum running down his thighs and legs, pumping his own cock as few time before coming over Oikawa's chest. 

 

* * *

 

The two woke up the next morning, curled together on Kageyama's couch, showered and the memories of the previous night engrained in their minds - but in the early morning light, neither could really care all that much. What would eventually would happen; would happen. But they could care about that when it did happen and not in the small time of bliss they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ship requests, I'd be happy to give them some consideration - either leave a comment here or hit me up on tumblr (nnnekoyama.tumblr.com) and I'll get back to you
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. #8 - A Romantic Evening [KenHina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even tonight . . .

A romantic evening was different for everybody. For Kenma and Hinata, it mostly included sitting in and playing games together because going out was expensive and for two students - money wasn't exactly easy to come by or, more specifically, wasn't worth spending on going out when it could be used for something more . . . practical.

So both were more than happy to sit at night and play co-op games together - with Kenma winning most since he was, to be fair, a gaiming pro. Hinata on the other hand just liked being in Kenma's company, slowly getting closer to the other male throughout the evening until they were sitting almost elbow to elbow, both of them fixated on the screen in front of them.

It was times like that when Hinata could really appreciate Kenma - he face was focued when he was playing games inside his own home, he wasn't looking down at a screen on his PSP or DS and hiding his face with his hair. He was looking up, eyes sparkling and completely in his zone - and Hinata fucking loved it. Kenma was something special; awkward and shy to most people but to Hinata - who had managed to get through that uncomfortable exterior - Kenma was the best thing ever.

It didn't matter that they didn't have enough money to go and do traditional couple things - sitting in and playing Mario Kart, Dynasty Warriors or whatever Kenma had in his expansive game collection was just fine. Cheep take out food and maybe some wine or beer on the side. And by the end of the night, Hinata was happy to wrap and arm around Kenma and watch him play on his own with only the noise of the game and the clicking of the controller acting as music to their evening.

Hinata was happy. Kenma was happy. So sure, they played old hack and slash games on an old console with a nearly broken controller on a Friday night on a broken down couch in a crappy apartment. But as long as they had food, drink and each other. It was romantic enough for them.


	15. #63 - Getting Caught [NishiHina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because why not :)

Nishinoya was not a quiet person. Hinata was not a quiet person. So how the fuck did they hide their relationship from the rest of their teammates?

Surprisingly well actually . . . all things considering. The fact that the two were close to begin with made it a lot easier. Plus Noya had been calling Hinata 'Shouyou' before meant that things didn't change at all - well they did but just not in front of the team.

It all began when Hinata gave a very rushed, very embarrassing confession to Noya one time after practise when they were alone and everybody had gone home. It left Noya very red in the face and just little confused but all that confusion and embarrassment had melted away when they had a hasty make out session which left them more red in the face but a lot happier and they had been happier ever since. But they had agreed to keep their relationship to themselves - it wasn't that anybody in their team would be against them being together (Suga and Daichi had been together for way longer and nobody minded) but rather . . . they just didn't want to.

Which kind of sucked for Noya when through all of practise he couldn't keep his eyes off Hinata - because damnit, he just had to be adorable and also hot in a weird sort of way that maybe only he understood. So yeah when practise ended and everybody had said their goodbyes and only Hinata and Noya were left alone in the clubhouse, then the libero was more than happy to wrap his arms around Hinata and pull him close.

It was hard . . . really hard not to push Hinata up against the wall and grid together like the horny teenager they were - but Hinata was still younger than him, that was something that had to be considered. So Noya did the next best thing to that and push Hinata against the wall and kiss him into submission.

That he could do.

And fuck, if it was not a nice sight to see. Hinata; red faced and panting, tugging at Noya's t-shirt to try and pull the smaller male towards him. Noya; leading the kiss, hands roaming over Hinata's shoulders and down his back, pulling up his t-shirt. Hands splayed over the soft flesh of Hinata's back. It was really, really hard not break the kiss and remove the obtrusive piece of clothing.

But then again . . . Hinata had other ideas and was trying to pull Noya's shirt over his head - which the libero was more than happy to let him do even if it meant having to break their kiss. Besides, it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other shirtless before - they had, getting changed for matches mostly, but there was something different about when they were trying to undress each other.

Noya took the opportunity to suck a little harshly at Hinata's neck, eliciting moans from the younger male which only spurred Noya on further, his hands roaming over Hinata's chest, slowing making their way lower to the waistband of his shorts, one finger dipping into the material . . .

"Ahem . . ."

And that was when the world ended - figuratively of course. Noya dared look round to see Daichi standing in the doorway, looking maybe a little annoyed. The noise Hinata made was a little bit of a cross between a small shriek and a scream which came out sounding a little like a llama if that was even possible. Noya had pretty much left his body at that point.

Well . . . great.

 

* * *

 

"Now go home and don't do that here again."

Daichi, who had returned because he'd left his phone in his locker, gave Noya and Hinata a relatively small lecture about 'appropriate times' and 'personal lives' and 'out with school' and general relationship things.

It was still fucking embarrassing though to have somebody walk in like that. Though it was a lesson for later - and Noya would learn to control himself for next time.


	16. #50 - Loud Sex [KuroYama]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter a month ago . . . damn the time got away from me. Hopefully the next update won't take as long

Kuroo hated his neighbours - they were nosey, noisy, busy bodied who tried shove their noses into everybody's business and always had their TV up too loud. Which was exactly the reason why Kuroo loved to mess with them so much. He and Yamaguchi had been planning to move in together after Yamaguchi had finished his 2nd year of uni and Kuroo finished his honours year - but that didn’t stop them getting together every now and again - except when that togetherness was interrupted by annoying next door TV which leaked through the paper thin walls.

That was when Kuroo had a great idea. Yamaguchi was lying against him, head resting on Kuroo's chest and wrapped up in Kuroo's arm. Getting sick of next doors noise - Kuroo smirked, ready to put his impromptu plan into action. He slowly removed his arm from around Yamaguchi's shoulder as though to shift position but instead wound it around his back and pulled the brunette a bit closer to him. Waiting a few moments, Kuroo began to run his hand across Yamaguchi's waist, lightly pushing the thin material of his t-shirt up to expose a small sliver of soft white skin.

He could hear his neighbours next door talking loudly to each other over the noise of their TV. Kuroo pressed on. Brushing lightly against Yamaguchi's waist causing the younger male to shiver slightly and look up at Kuroo - before the latter leant down to capture his partner in a deep kiss. And it was all go from there.

The two shifted from their curled up position on the couch to Kuroo leaning over Yamaguchi, his arms by the brunette's head, staring into his eyes before, once again, leaning down to kiss his partner. It was slow and sweet, nothing like the usual rough, demanding battle of dominance they got into often after being separated for a long time - it usually ended in a clash of tongue and teeth. But no, this was loving, long and gentle. Kuroo wanted to drag this out as long as possible - after all, his neighbours deserved it because . . . spite.

Kuroo leant away from Yamaguchi who was panting slightly, red in the face and smiling. His lips were wet and slightly puffy, a little saliva was dribbling from the side of his face - and for some strange reason . . .

"You look amazing."

Yamaguchi smiled and decided to take some matters into his own hands - those being the removal of Kuroo's shirt which the brunette pulled over his head and threw behind the couch somewhere before leaning up and once again pulled Kuroo into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck. It was more forceful and demanding than before as Yamaguchi nibbled a little at Kuroo's bottom lip before licking it lightly. Kuroo knew what that meant and parted his lips ever so slightly to allow Yamaguchi to push his tongue inside his mouth. After that, it really did just descend into their normal battle of dominance as tongues pushed together and teeth clashed. Kuroo, however, had the whole thing planned and was going to take control of the situation.

Breaking the kiss, Kuroo began to pull Yamaguchi's shirt over his head and throw it into the pile of clothes that would surely grow.

Pushing Yamaguchi onto the couch again, Kuroo began to nip and suck at neck and collarbone. Despite the feelings building in the pit of his stomach, Yamaguchi kept biting his lip to keep the embarrassing noises in. Kuroo, on the other hand, smirked and caught Yamaguchi by the chin, gently placing his thumb on the brunette's lips.

"You don't have to be quiet. You can be as loud as you want tonight."

"I'll take that as a challenge," Yamagchi whispered before gently resting his front teeth on the top of Kuroo's thump causing the raven to smirk gently.

Kuroo was more than willing to accept that challenge because from there, he was so determined to just . . . mess with Yamaguchi. From light touches to linger kisses to a hand in a well placed area. Kuroo was so done with other people's shit that - he really just didn't give a fuck.

Didn't give a fuck when he was knuckles deep in Yamaguchi's ass, basically finger fucking him but also stretching him good and proper. And fucking hell; if he didn't half moan. Yamaguchi was clutching onto one of the couch pillows and whilst normally his face would be buried into the plush material; smothering his moans and hiding the redness of his face - not that night. Because he too - accepted Kuroo's challenge and was letting out every little moan and whine and whatever garbled noise left his mouth.

And it was music to Kuroo's ears.

"You like that . . . hm?" Kuroo withdrew his fingers from Yamaguchi, lube dripping liberally onto the couch and down the backs of Yamaguchi's legs. Yamaguchi nodded in response to Kuroo's question but Kuroo caught him by his chin. "I can't hear you."

"I love it . . . so . . . so fucking much."

"That's more like it." Kuroo smirked and began to lube up his dick. He didn't know if his neighbours were still there or if they had fucked off somewhere else - but there had been no banging on the walls or somebody coming to the door, so he took that as a sign to keep going. Because, hey, why not? And by god did he make the most of it!

Rough might have been one way to put it - but also mind blowingly amazing might have been another and Kuroo was definitely more likely to call it mind blowing. Especially since Yamaguchi was well beyond the point of words and mostly just letting out loud gasps and moans as Kuroo continued to pound into him.

"Ah . . . a-h . . . Tet . . . Testsurou," Yamaguchi stuttered out, his voice nothing more than a small noise amongst the sound of skin slapping against skin and Kuroo's own moans.

"Yeah . . ." Kuroo basically sighed because slowing his pace and leaning in towards Yamaguchi. "Don't hold it in babe, let me hear you."

"Ah . . . ah . . . Tetsurou!"

That was the final straw in a lot of senses as both Kuroo and Yamaguchi were . . . overcome by a sensation of unmatched euphoria but on the other hand there was also the loud banging on the wall which only made Kuroo laughed because honestly - fuck that guy (not literally though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know where to find me; nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


	17. #49 - Chair Sex [KuroKage]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise that this took ages . . . whoops! Have another rare pair in return for the wait ;)

Kuroo was very attractive.

And that might have been putting it lightly too. Because in the eyes of many, he was a little bit more than attractive - most of who said that though had no idea that the guy was actually a giant dork. Those who did know were old school mates and Kageyama.

Kageyama did not exactly find Kuroo attractive in the same way others did. He thought his stupid bedhead was annoying and the stupid face he pulled when he laughed made him look like he was dying. But all those thoughts went right out of his head when there was alchohol running through his system - because whoever thought giving Kageyama Tobio alchohol was a goddamn genius. Fact remained though, he was a total lightweight. So was Kuroo though. And besides what else was there to do when you were attending a party that was boring as fuck but you were also too socially awkward to leave - drink!

Kuroo, on the other hand, was not socially awkward but also wasn't enjoying the party because it was fucking boring and everybody had wandered off to talk to people they knew. It was very clique-ish and annoyed Kuroo because, to be perfectly honest, what sort of college students still fell into cliques. Like, c'mon, grow the fuck up. So instead, he took a crate of cider and went to seek out an empty room to wait out until it was justified enough to go home.

And that was where he found Kageyama, sitting on the floor looking seriously pissed off. Kuroo smiled and held up the cans of cider. And a magical friendship was born that night.

 

* * *

 

"What time is it?"

"I dunno, a little past 12 I think . . ."

Kageyama swallowed back a burp that tasted very strongly of cider. Kuroo was lying half over a strangers desk and rolling a pencil back and forth. They'd ran out of cider a good half an hour ago and for the rest of the time the two sort of sat . . . yeah, what a fun night.

"I might just go home," Kageyama commented. He had been lying on the strangers bed but had enough. He went to walk home but made it a few steps before wobbling precariously and almost falling, only to be caught by Kuroo and pulled into his lap. "Let me go," Kageyama moaned weakly but he didn't really care. He could feel Kuroo's heartbeat against his back and the warmth of his hands against his stomach - it was actually kind of nice.

"You sure you're good to walk home?" Kuroo smirked.

"Maybe . . . Kageyama admitted. He felt warm and content in the position he was in. "Maybe I should stay here though."

Kuroo let out a half-laughed, the feeling reverbing against Kageyama who shivered a little before making to stand up again but instead turning around and sitting back into Kuroo's lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around the older male's neck. Kuroo smirked in response and placed his hands on Kageyama's waist. The two stared at each other for a while. Kageyama was past the point of going back by then, the fact that he was sitting in the lap of a former . . . yeah, what was Kuroo to him. Rial? Kind of. Maybe.

It wasn't important.

The fact remained however that, suddenly, Kageyama found Kuroo incredibly attractive. His bed head went from annoying to odd but endearing, he sort of wanted to run his hands through it . . . So he did. His hands went from around Kuroo's neck to up the back of his head, lacing his fingers in the soft short hair there. It was fluffy to the touch, not at all how it looked.

Kuroo's brain suddenly short circuit. He had been in sexual situations before, but they were sloppy and embarrassing - but Kageyama's movements seemed more . . . deliberate (was that the right way to put it) as though he had intentions instead of some youngster fumbling. It was becoming very apparent as the blue eyed male was looking at him intensely - very intensely. Like he was waiting on something to happen.

"You're actually --" Kageyama never did get to finish his sentence as Kuroo quickly slotted their mouths together, deciding to just go straight for it instead of pussy footing about it all (because where was the fun in that). It was Kageyama's turn for his brain to short circuit. He had been kissed before - but not quite as intensely as was currently happening to him. But it was nice. Warm and went. But nice nonetheless. Eventually the two broke apart, panting ever so slightly.

"What were you going to say?" Kuroo asked, smirking and Kageyama flushed harder than he had been before. From there things sort of picked up exponentially. From one kiss, turned into two, which turned into the careful touching of tongues, to Kuroo completely dominating Kageyama. Teeth clacked together and noses brushed. Kuroo's hands quickly found their way up Kageyama's shirt, forcing the two to break apart as he pulled it off and threw it to the side.

Kageyama was, by certain standards, very handsome. Dark hair, bright eyes, pale skin. Too bad his personality was absolute shit at the best of times. Personality didn't mean jack shit when all one wanted to do was kiss the unmarked, pale skin. Bruise it so people knew that Kageyama was a . . . knowledgeable person. Which is exactly what Kuroo did, sucking harshly on Kageyama's neck, feeling his pulse thrum with each beat of his heart.

It was very obvious by that point that Kuroo was very hard, there was no way in hell Kageyama couldn't notice with the way he was sitting. So, boldly, Kageyama pushed forward. Unwrapping his arms from around Kuroo's neck, knowing that he was safe enough with Kuroo holding him up, Kageyama traced his hands down Kuroo's sides so that they were resting on the older males hips before lighting moving closer towards his crotch. It might have seemed like a coy way of going about it, light touches and all - but Kuroo was painfully aware of: Every. Little. Touch. So when Kageyama began to undo his trousers enough to pull his hard dick out of his underwear - it was actually rather freeing. That was until the moment that Kuroo realised that Kageyama had paused . . .

"You okay?"

To say Kageyama was experienced would be an understatement - he was a virgin . . . yeah.

"I might be drunk - but I am not willing to take your virginity. Not like this," Kuroo mumbled into Kageyama's ear as the younger male deflated a little from embarrassment. Kuroo was still hard and suddenly had a brilliant - if dirty - idea. "But I will do something else."

Kageyama was going to ask, but didn't need to as Kuroo was suddenly unzipping his trousers and reaching into his boxers to pull his dick out. Kageyama was semi-hard so Kuroo gently wrapped a hand around Kageyama's dick and stroked it a few times gently.

"If you want to stop, then tell me."

That was Kuroo's only warning before he spat (gross, but he had to make do) into his hand and pushed his and Kageyama's dicks against each other. It sent shivers running through Kageyama's body, the feeling of skin on skin, the fact that his dick was being held by another man and not his own hand. Damn it was weird, but fuck it felt . . . amazing! Kuroo wasn't being rough by any means, he was firm, certainly, but still gentle. Allowing the glide of flesh, his hand stroking and pumping in a rytham. It was the first time for Kageyama that he had felt anything that, exhilarating and had a hard time controlling himself as his hips bucked in time with Kuroo's strokes.

"Ahhhnn . . . j-just . . . mmfffnnn . . ." The noises were muffled by Kageyama's own hand, the other holding tightly onto Kuroo's shoulder to keep his balance. "Y-yeah . . .aaahhhmmm . . ." There was absolutely no warning when Kageyama game over Kuroo's hand and shirt - Kuroo came a few moments later with a grunt, a gasp and a satisfied sigh. The two sat panting for a while, Kageyama trying to regain his composure that he had completely let go of.

"How was that?" Kuroo asked, giggling a little. Kageyama answered with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at: nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


	18. #32 - Skype/Web cam sex [TsukkiYama]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long update . . . sorry. Comic con prep got in the way. Thankfully I now actually have a list of up and coming chapters. Huzzah!

Many, many, many miles meant many things. For Tsukishima and Yamaguchi it meant not seeing each other almost every day, mostly because Tsukishima had decided to leave the prefecture for university whilst Yamaguchi, giving that he didn't really know what he wanted to do with his life, decided to stay in Miyagi until he could figure it out. It did mean that the two long term boyfriends were separated by a very large distance. Thank God for the internet otherwise it might have been a lot worse but emails and skype calls meant that the distance between was not all that much.

Sometimes however, the distance sort of annoyed Yamaguchi on a romantic level, it was one thing to tell a person you loved them but that held no candles to actually having them around to hug and kiss and sleep next to and generally just hang out with. Being separated by a screen meant that they couldn't do any of those things and, in the long run, that really sucked. So Yamaguchi formed a plan for the next time he and Tsukishima were skype calling. They only got it do it once or twice a week because of Tsukishima's hectic university schedule. Both of Yamaguchi's parents were out for dinner on the night he was able to talk to Tsukishima - so he decided to put his plan into motion.

He changed out of his jeans and t-shirt into a loose fitting tank top and butt hugging underwear before moving his laptop from his desk to his bed and lying on his front, waiting for Tsukki to call. It didn't take long - Tsukishima was always quite prompt and whist his greetings were often basic - at that moment he completely lost his voice at the sight of Yamaguchi be lying on his bed in barely there clothing looking nothing short of delicious.

Yamaguchi was not unattractive by any means - was tall and slender with tan skin that was decorated with freckles like stars. Tsukishima would not call Yamaguchi unattractive - and most certainly wouldn't in that moment. Yamaguchi knew how to get Tsukki flustered and used that to his advantage.

"How've you been? I missed you."

"Yeah, I've . . . I've been . . . Fine." His voice came out a little strangled. Yamaguchi knew that Tsukki was having a hard time keeping it together. It was funny seeing him come undone but Yamaguchi also enjoyed it. Ever since they had left high school, they'd both been a little bit freer with their thoughts and opinions. Especially Tsukki - sure still acted like an opinionated idiot at times - had much less of a stick up his ass. Yamaguchi appreciated that.

"I was thinking about something the other day."

"What about?"

"Graduation. You remember. I was thinking about that and it just made me miss you a lot more."

Yamaguchi had rolled into his back at that point and Tsukki knew what he was alluding to. It didn't help that Tsukki could clearly see the outline of Yamaguchi's dick through his absurdly tight underwear and it only caused Tsukishima's mind to short circuit a little - going somewhere less innocent than the conversations they normally had.

"I was thinking about the night after. When your parents and brother went out for the night. Just us in your house. I was thinking about how you held me that night."

Yamaguchi was basically talking to the ceiling at that point but he could hear Tsukishima's heavy breathing in the background, clearly he seemed to be on the same wavelength as Yamaguchi was. Which is exactly where the brunette wanted him, so he continued his recount of a night gone by.

"And I realised how much I missed you."

Tsukishima bit his lip memories flooding back to him and the sudden feeling of lust coiling deep inside him. With Yamaguchi lying basically half naked in front of him, something had to be done.

"Yeah . . . I miss you too."

Yamaguchi sighed dramatically and rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling. It was actually a little mean to mess with Tsukishima but at the same time, Yamaguchi really couldn't care less. He wanted his boyfriend so bad and if they couldn't actually be together to be intimate, he was going to have to resort to . . . more sly and dirty methods - because, in fairness, who wouldn't be like that in any given situation. It's only human nature after all. And if anything, Yamaguchi was going to use it to his advantage goddamn it.

On the other side, Tsukki was having a hard time holding it together. Whilst outwardly he didn't seem as phased by the distance since, in general, he wasn't exactly the most emotional of people. He actually was. So very much. He did miss Yamaguchi a lot and seeing this partner flopping about on his bed in revealing but also not revealing clothing made Tsukki want to shove Yamaguchi down on the bed. Stare into his eyes. Kiss his way down Yamaguchi's chest. Tease him. Suck him. Fuck him. Oh god . . .

"Touch yourself."

Yamaguchi was the one who was snapped back to his sense by Tsukki suddenly talking to him. The two had fallen into a few moments silence, distracted by their own thoughts.

"Huh?" But then he smiled. His plan had worked, more or less. "You mean . . . like this?"

Moving to sit back on his haunches, Yamaguchi slowly began to slide his shirt up exposing the lower half of his torso as he ran his hands up his sides and began to move them up over his chest before slipping the shirt off entirely and throwing it to some nondescript corner of his room. It wasn't fair for him to be sitting in nothing but boxers and Tsukki to be fully clothed, staring at him with hungry eyes.

"Take your shirt off." Yamaguchi asked and Tsukki did just that, pulling the shirt over his head and dropping it onto the floor next to him. Yamaguchi smirked. "I wish I could touch you."

Tsukki let out a long breath and the edges of his mouth quirked. He could get into this. After that, it pretty much dissolved into the two giving each other requests of items of clothing to be taken off, hands to run over certain parts of exposed skin until Yamaguchi was lying back on his pillows with his laptop between his ankles, legs bent and a few fingers up his ass whilst Tsukki had a hand around his dick and the two egged each other on like there was no tomorrow.

"Y-yeah . . .aaahhhmmm . . ." Tsukki was watching as much as he could but his eyes kept slipping shut in pleasure as the hand around his dick kept picking up speed. Watching Yamaguchi finger himself was something to see - a porn worthy sight that only he was welcome to see and it drove Tsukki crazy. Yamaguchi on the other hand was completely lost. Two fingers buried in his ass, other hand around his dick, the sounds of Tsukki's moans drowned out by his own heavy breathing and moans.

"Ah . . . Ahn . . . Tsukki . . . ah~"

Only moments after Yamaguchi came over himself, Tsukki did the exact same thing. Both males completely spent, heavy breathing being the only thing they were both capable off in that moment. It really was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hello at nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


	19. #16 - Dry humping [BokuHina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead . . . and so tired. If this has mistakes then I'll fix them later . . . not tonight.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hinata was beyond adorable. He always was. When he was a young teenager to a near-adult. Hinata never really grew out of the baby-faced stage. However, it was something that Bokuto found really endearingly cute. Not because he had something for younger people (though considering the two age year gap that might have been just the tiniest part applicable) but just because . . . it really fucking adorable. Another thing Bokuto found endearingly cute about Hinata was him getting himself off.

Yeah . . . It was actually really hot.

From fingering himself, to stroking his dick until he came over his own stomach or using his favourite vibrator to fill himself up, rutting against the sheets with his face buried in one of Bokuto's t-shirts as he comes hard enough to leave his body shaking. It was all good. But, above all that, there was one more thing that Bokuto loved to watch Hinata do . . . and that was coming in his pants. To have him pressed up against him, grinding against him, moaning, writhing with pleasure as his voice cracks with sheer ecstasy.

Lying back against the pillows, Bokuto watches Hinata with mild curiously as Hinata sits up on his knees, straddling one of Bokuto's muscular thighs and grinds against his boyfriend's knee. With Hinata only wearing a thin pair of boxers, the obviousness of his erection was drawing Bokuto's eyes towards it and also making his own dick twitch beneath his jeans. Smirking ever so slightly, Bokuto raised his knee just a little to add more pressure to his needy toy boy. As Hinata whines, Bokuto lets out a slow breath. When did Hinata turn out so erotic?

"Feel good babe?" Bokuto asks as he watches Hinata rock his hips against his knee.

Hinata's response? A loud, high-pitched whine as his eyes slip closed and he nods his head.

"So good . . . so . . . fucking good." His voice is breathy and barely above a whisper. It's also the only times that Bokuto ever hears Hinata swear. Hinata leans forward, arms on either side of Bokuto's torso, putting his weight him as his hips begin to falter in the rhythm they had created before. His breath is tight, uneven, gasps coming from the kiss-swollen lips before he settles back and opens his eyes to stare lustfully at Bokuto, smiling ever so slightly.

Still watching Hinata intensely, Bokuto begins to move his leg along with Hinata's own rhythm and watches as Hinata's eyes flutter between opened and closed, droll running ever so slightly out the sides of his mouth.

"Hey Shouyou," Bokuto says in a low voice, eyes half-lidded, he looks towards Hinata as shivers rack the smaller male. "You close? You going to come for me?" Hinata gasps as Bokuto pushes his knee ever so slightly up as Hinata grinds down to meet him and Bokuto notes the way that Hinata's own thighs tremble ever so slightly. "You want to come for me babe? Make your boxers dirty? I know you love to be a dirty boy?"

Where the fuck did that come from?

Even Bokuto had no answers for that one - he wasn't exactly a fan of dirty talk or degrading talk or anything like that. But that . . . that just came spilling out - and Hinata seemed to enjoy it as his movements became more frantic, fingers curled tightly into the sheets and Hinata's head tilted back.

Nothing in the world could look more appealing as Hinata, back arched, eyes fluttering shut with an evident wet spot in his boxers as he stutters out a; "Please . . . can . . . ah . . . c-can I come. Please . . ."

And Bokuto smiles. "Come for me Shouyou . . . You look so good."

"Oh . . . ah . . . ahn . . . F-fuckKoutarou . . ." Hinata was basically begging for release and Bokuto was more than happy to wrap his arms around Hinata, pulling him face first into his chest and Hinata's thighs clamp tightly shut around Bokuto's own and the ginger male comes with a high pitched, broken whine which might have been Bokuto's name.

Shivers wrack Hinata's frame as he comes down from his high, buried in Bokuto's arms and honestly . . . Bokuto had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me at: nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


	20. #35 - Semi-Public Sex [AsaSuga]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To think there are over 100 people following this story is crazy and it makes me wish I could get these out faster. So, sorry about the somewhat sporadic updates, but I hope everybody enjoys them anyway!

Suga pressed his fingers up against Asahi's lips and raised his eyebrows lightly for a second before slipping to his knees. Above him, Asahi was internally panicking - with good reason. Suga was a not a subtle person and, despite what most people probably thought about him, was a very rough and tumble kind of guy who didn't really care what people thought. All hidden under a disguise of good advice, a kind smile and a motherly warmth. Asahi knew the truth though and as much as he loved Suga, this one thing he didn't exactly love about him.

Hidden in an unused doorway behind a club was not the place to give somebody a blowjob . . . unless your name was Sugawara Koushi because apparently, he thought otherwise.

"Suga," Asahi moaned. "We. . . ah . . . we're going to get caught."

Suga only laughed a little, face nuzzled up against Asahi's clothed crotch, he peered up towards his taller lover with a sly smile. "No, we're not. Nobody would think about coming back here."

It didn't make Asahi feel any better. Only a few metres away was a street. A street with people and cars and light and authority. Asahi couldn't keep the thoughts of somebody walking by and seeing them. But at the same time, feeling Suga nuzzle his dick, hands tracing it through layers of denim was also really fucking nice feeling. He was really trying to calm down and be as panic free as Suga was being - it was and it wasn't working.

Mostly wasn't.

Suga, on the other hand, was seemingly unphased by what was going on around him and how dangerous what he was doing actually was. He was just lost in the moment as well as how damn sexy Asahi was. Which, in fairness, was very. Suga was more than happy to block out the street and the noise and the back alley and put all his focus on Asahi.

"Suga please - ngh . . . ple-ash."

Asahi was really trying to get Suga to move. Maybe go home or something but it was kind of difficult when Suga had other ideas. Unzipping Asahi's trousers and sliding them down his hips ever so slightly so that just his boxers were exposed and the outline of Asahi's obviously hard dick was clear to the eye. Suga smiled, licking his lips lightly.

"Shh, Asahi. Someone might hear you," Suga teased lightly before nuzzling into Asahi's crotch, mouthing over the Asahi's clothed dick lightly, dampening it as Asahi whined above him, legs shaking ever so slightly.

"Do you like that?" Suga whispered against Asahi's leg and Asahi could only breath heavily, hand smothering his mouth as he tried to keep himself as quiet as possible.

Suga, deciding that Asahi's breathy silence as a good thing, continued further, only stripping Asahi's boxer's down ever so slightly so that only the tip of his dick was peeking out the top. Smirking, Suga planted a very light kiss on the tip.

"Sh-it. . ." It's a broken mumble from behind Asahi's hand as he places the other on the back of Suga's head, fingers lacing into the ashy hair, sudden fear of being caught gone in the heat of the moment as Suga begins to push his boxers down further, hardening length springing free from their cotton confines. Suga takes a few carefully measured breaths before, once again, licking his lips slightly, looking up at Asahi, eyebrows raising and a smile tracing his lips.

Slowly, Suga traces Asahi's dick with his lips, wetting the heated flesh, one hand on his thigh, the other cupping, fondling his balls. He can feel Asahi's leg shaking beneath his fingers as Suga teases him slowly before lightly wrapping his lips around the damp head of Asahi's dick, tongue lightly fluttering against the slit, tongue flattening against the underside as he slowly began to take Asahi's length into his mouth.

"Su . . . Suga-ah . . . nghn," Asahi moans, fingers tightening in Suga's hair as he fights the urge to thrust into Suga's, damp, warm mouth.

"Do it," Suga teased, rubbing the side of his face against Asahi's dick, smearing pre-cum against his cheek. "You know you want to."

Asahi's breath catches in his throat and he looks down at Suga who peers up at him before looking away, sliding down the side of Asahi's dick, peppering it with gentle, light kisses. Asahi breaths out.

"Only . . . only if . . . if you want me to."

"I do." Suga licks a single stripe up the underside of Asahi's length before letting it rest on his tongue. Asahi swallows briefly before gently pushing his dick into Suga's mouth and beginning to thrust slowly. Suga hums in approval, hands moving to support him on Asahi's thighs. Asahi, with his fingers lace tightly into Suga's hair, begins to pick up the pace, the feeling of Suga's mouth, a delicious heat surrounding him. Soon, Asahi lost himself into a steady rhythm, thrusting into Suga' mouth, occasionally looking down to see one of Suga's hands wrapped around his own dick, jerking it in time with Asahi's thrusts.

For a while, they are both lost in the bliss of each other, to lust filled to care about what was going on. But then reality hit in the remind of loud voices and both men froze where they were. Asahi with his dick on Suga's mouth and Suga with his own dick in his hand. Suga was the first to regain composure and giggled a little, the feeling reverbing against Asahi who groaned and dug his fingers tighter into Suga' hair.

"Y-ou . . . okay?"

Suga nodded. Asahi, secure in Suga's assurance and the panicked feeling receding slowly once again began to thrust into Suga's mouth, the edges of his vision wavering as he began to reach his climax.

"Su-Su . . . Suga . . . ahn . . . ah~"

There wasn't much warning as Asahi thrust roughly down Suga's throat, his seed spilling out, coating his lover's mouth, spilling down his throat. It didn't take long after that for Suga to come, his own seed spilling onto the ground and onto his own hand, throat constricting around Asahi's softening dick as he pulled out.

"Suga . . . I'm sorry . . . I didn't . . ."

Suga merely shook his head, swallowing Asahi's cum with a sly smile that made Asahi's eyes grow wide in his head.

"You . . . you . . ."

"Didn't have to do that? I know."

Suga stood up, knees cracking from having been bent for so long, and, on tip-toe, gently pried Asahi's mouth open, placing two of his cum covered fingers into Asahi's mouth.

"But you'll return the favour."

Asahi could have shaken his head at the absurdity of it all, but took Suga's fingers into his mouth, cleaning them off ever so slowly before letting them go and bending down to kiss Suga. The mixing flavour of both of their cum was not exactly that nice, but neither could bring themselves to care - which was probably a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me at nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


	21. #48 - I Love You [KageHina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you've gotta write some really short fluff

It wasn't the first time they had spent a night together - and hopefully it wouldn't be their last either. But that was something to think about later. Later when Kageyama was in Tokyo and Hinata was in Sendai. When nearly 230 miles would separate them. Which was maybe why they were taking it so slow. In two days, everything would be different. In two days, they would be in two completely different worlds.

Which is why they were trying to make it last as long as possible.

It wasn't the first time they had been together. Other time before seemed so short, a work of experimental teenagers with grabby hands and messy kisses. But in a moment, that had melted away and as Kageyama and Hinata clung together, there was something different from all the other times.

It was slow and gentle; kisses were soft and words shared were breathy. Gazes were held and soft smiles shared even as Kageyama pushed in Hinata, his hand held tightly as he did so, a soft kiss to try and push away any pain. It wasn't a muddle of messy lust, fuelled by desire. It was a longing to be together, to stay together and remember each other even when they would be so far apart.

Bodies rocked together and simultaneous moans became a soft melody in the otherwise silent night and Kageyama held Hinata, arms wrapped around a skinny waist as he thrust his hips, head resting into the crook of Hinata's neck as Hinata held him close. The two weren't fighting as separate people to be together, they were one person sharing one moment that they both wanted to stretch out for as long as possible.

Soon they fall silent, wrapped together as though determined never to let go of each other at all. Hinata, though, slowly begins to untangle himself from Kageyama and places one hand on the side of his face.

"T . . . Tobio . . . I . . . Love you."

Planets crash around Kageyama's ears and he swallows slightly, leaning down to nuzzle into Hinata's neck.

"I l . . . lo . . ."

"I know you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at: nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


	22. #29 - In the shower [IwaOi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming, sorry. I took part in NaNoWriMo and that ate up my time, along with college and what not. I know I say this every time, but I'll try to write faster!
> 
> Anyways, I'm pretty sure this was an Anon request . . . So if you're that Anon, here you go; better late than never!

Oikawa had a very bad habit of interrupting Iwaizumi's showers.

Mostly to invoke his own pleasures - and whilst Iwaizumi would normally say not say no to a roll in the hay with Oikawa (because, to be honest, who wouldn't - Iwaizumi counted himself lucky). In the middle of a shower, however, was stretching it a little.

After a long day, Iwaizumi wanted nothing more to just chill out, take nice warm shower and cuddle up with Oikawa on the couch. What he had not been anticipating was after lathering up his body was the shower screen sliding open and the feeling of somebody creeping in behind him. And sure enough a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his body, travelling down his chest.

"Don't mind me Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi's ear, hands now roaming over his boyfriends naked form.

Iwaizumi let out a harsh breath, trying to stop himself from moaning loudly as Oikawa continued the teasing massage he had started up as his hands slowly made their way down Iwaizumi's body. Both men were thoroughly soaked from the shower and somehow, in Iwaizumi's eyes, it made Oikawa more attractive.

Water dripped from Oikawa's usually perfect hair, tracking down his face and body. Grabbing hold of Oikawa's arms, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa him around, pushing him up against the wall of the shower.

"Your interrupted my show," Iwaizumi smirked and Oikawa smiled back cheerily like he wasn't be pinned against the wall of a shower with his naked partner staring at him hungrily.

"And what are you going to do about that?"

Iwaizumi could have just about came from the look that Oikawa gave him. The sunny smile he had been sporting was replaced by one more devious and daring - because Iwaizumi knew that he was being egged on, Oikawa wanted it just as bad as him. So there was no complaint when Iwaizumi grabbed onto Oikawa's wrists and pinned them above his head, latching onto his neck and sucking harshly on the tender flesh before letting go of Oikawa's wrists and slowly moving lower down the taller males body, kissing and nipping his way down as he went before finding himself face to face with Oikawa's dick.

He ignored it though, instead nuzzled into Oikawa's thighs with the knowledge that he was close enough and occasionally brushing Oikawa's dick with the side of his face. Iwaizumi could hear how laboured his partners breathing was becoming and the shake in his legs grew more pronounced. Only then did Iwaizumi wrap a hand around Oikawa's now hardened dick, working it slowly, teasingly as Oikawa whined and gasped above him.

Oikawa on the other hand braced himself against the slippery shower wall, fighting the urge to lace his hand into Iwaizumi's hair. He was working him better than any solo play ever would.

"Ahn-Iwa-Haji . . . ahnm."

Iwaizumi took that as his cue to close wet lips around Oikawa's leaking cock. A tentative tongue flicked out against Oikawa's slit, slowly inching his way down, tongue flattening against the underside of Oikawa's dick before moving slowly and sensually. Above his head, Oikawa moaned and Iwaizumi hummed sending more good feelings shooting through Oikawa's body.

"F-fu-ck . . . hnn . . . Haj-Hajime-ahhh . . ."

Oikawa came hard down Iwaizumi's throat and he pulled away coughing and gasping a little - Oikawa, a little to lost in his own high and shaking legs, slowly sank to the floor of the shower, smiling towards Iwaizumi who was wiping come from his chin, his face red.

"Want me to pay you back?"

Iwaizumi could only smirk as Oikawa shifted closer, straddling Iwaizumi's crotch and slowly guided himself down onto Iwaizumi's cock.

"We're you playing with yourself Tooru? Dirty boy."

His voice was a little hoarse but Oikawa barely noticed as he was too lost in trying to pleasure his partner but slowly riding his cock. And it worked too because not too long later Iwaizumi was moaning, no longer caring about how loud he was.

"F-fuck Tooru."

Oikawa moved slowly, hands on Iwaizumi's chest and staring down at him once more with that hungry look in his eyes, hair plastered against his head, water running down his face, his abs, off his shoulders. Oikawa looking like something out of a fucking porno and Iwaizumi wanted to just eat him up.

"Does that feel good Iwa-chan?" Oikawa teased, looking down to Iwaizumi with hooded eyes.

And that was the final straw and Iwaizumi flipped Oikawa onto his back and began to thrust deeply into him, holding onto Oikawa's thighs like his life depended on it. Above the sound of the shower the sound of syncronised pants and moans as Iwaizumi continued to pound into Oikawa, bodies rocking together as Iwaizumi came deeply into his partner with a deep, gutteral moan and a broken shout his name.

"Ahn~ Too-rou . . ."

 

* * *

 

Later that night, the two lay curled up on the couch like Iwaizumi had wanted earlier. Oikawa, who was lying tucked under Iwaizumi's arm, spoke up.

"Sorry for interrupting your shower."

Iwaizumi paused, his face reddening slightly.

"I forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December folks!
> 
> Come find me at tumblr, I yell about Haikyuu and Yuri on Ice a lot: nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


	23. #36 - Against the wall [AkaKuro]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more before the end of 2016 - let's hope I write more than 23 chapters next year or else we might be here forever
> 
> Hope everybody has a happy new year, here's to more smut in 2017!

  
Kuroo was holding Akaashi, perhaps, tighter than he needed to give that Akaashi's legs were firmly wrapped around his waist and his arms were wrapped around Kuroo's neck as the older male sucked harshly at the tender flesh of Akaashi's neck. It was pretty much the culmination of not being able to see each other for a while and both just being horny enough not to care that they were not remotely in a comfortable or proper place to be having sex. But hey, the wall of the entrance hallway to Kuroo's tiny flat was just fine and besides - it wasn't like anybody was exactly going to walk in on them considering it was only Kuroo who lived in the place.

Akaashi had practically jumped on Kuroo, which is how they ended up in the position they were, after losing all composure he usually had and it had paid off, to say the least - but Kuroo knew one thing. They would not be able to fuck standing the way they did, even if he did usually prefer doing Akaashi from the front (he loved to see his partners face), but maybe . . . this could be an exception. Slowly, Kuroo lowered Akaashi's feet from around his waist and back to the floor before tilting his chin upwards slightly to kiss him, slipping his tongue into Akaashi's slightly parted lips. From there, everything picked up in speed. The sudden time apart crashing down on them and everything became very needy.

Kisses became deeper, rougher and sloppier, with saliva sliding out the side of Akaashi's mouth. Hands became grabbier, trying to slide over as much exposed skin as possible as Akaashi pulled Kuroo's t-shirt over his head and palmed over Kuroo's chest, running over his nipples with his thumb causing the older male to shiver slightly (slightly at the drop of temperature and slightly at the touch sensation Akaashi caused). But both men agreed on one thing, even if it was never said out loud.

They wanted each other. Bad.

And the bedroom was too far away for Kuroo to handle as he turned Akaashi roughly, pushing him up against the wall, kissing the back of his neck, nipping slightly at the skin there.

"Tet. . . Tetsu . . ." Akaashi moaned as Kuroo slipped his hands into the back of Akaashi's trousers, cupping his ass lightly and squeezing. Akaashi moaned, fingers scrabbling at the wall as Kuroo reached around to undo his jeans and pull them down along with his boxers.

Kuroo slipped his fingers into Akaashi's open mouth. They tasted of salt and sweat, slightly calloused from all the time playing sports but none of it bothered Akaashi as he sucked on the digits as though they were the sweetest thing on earth

Drawing his fingers back and lightly tracing Akaashi's jaw before turning his head, Kuroo claimed another kiss before he reached down and worked his moistened fingers slowly up inside of Akaashi. He was hot and tight around him but opened easily enough. It was never Kuroo's favourite thing, taking Akaashi without some form of lube, but in his lust-addled brain - he really couldn't care less and there also wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Akaashi had been . . . busy with himself earlier seeing as he felt a slight dampness already present. As Kuroo fingered him, fucking in and out, scissoring and twisting his fingers, Akaashi broke the kiss - his lips wet and swollen as he panted for much-needed oxygen.

"Tetsu . . . Testu - please," Akaashi begged, the feeling of Kuroo's fingers in him becoming too much for him.

Kuroo laughed huskily, leaning in closer to whisper into Akaashi's ear. "Sure thing babe."

He lined himself up at Akaashi's entrance, lifting the slightly shorter male onto his toes before slowly pushing inside him. And Akaashi moaned. A shoulder lifting, head tilting, ass clenching moan as Kuroo slowly began to thrust into him, hands holding his hips tightly.

"Testu . . . Ughn . . . Fuck. Fuck. Yes. Almost!" Akaashi babbled, his head falling forward against the wall with a soft thump. He pushed his hips back to meet Kuroo's thrusts. His hands were splayed out on the wall trying to hold himself up as his knees began to shake and squeezing his eyes closed. "Make me cum Tetsu. . ."

"Yeah, cum for me Keiji."

Akaashi bit his lip, by the way his legs were shaking he didn't know what would happen when he came or what would stop him from cracking his on the wall and slumping to the ground. But most of that was background thoughts, hazed by lust as Kuroo continued to slam into him, the head of his cock rubbing over his sweet spot.

Akaashi nearly tore through his lip as he shuddered and came without even a single touch to his cock, cum splattering against the wall

"Ahn . . . Keiji . . . So close. Keiji. Fuck. Yes!"

Kuroo pulled out suddenly and took himself into his own hand, stroking hurriedly as he moaned and came over Akaashi's back. Akaashi shuddered at the feeling as well as the surprise, feeling the rapidly cooling fluid run down the line of his spine towards his ass and dripping onto the floor.

Akaashi's legs shook and he would have fallen roughly to the floor had Kuroo not dived in and caught him, lowering him gently to the floor and holding him close despite the mess.

"I love you Keiji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask me shit at: nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


	24. #96 - While one of them is on the phone [KuroYama]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am awful. I wanted to update but a cross between lack of motivation and college work sort of tossed the idea of me writing more than 23 chapters a year out the window. But here we are again, back at it again with the smut. Enjoy, I made this a bit longer to compensate.
> 
> Apparently this was a request, so if you requested this - sorry it took so long, enjoy!

Yamaguchi Tadashi was the worst. Or at least, Kuroo had decided that. Of course, by worst, he meant best. Because damn - Yamaguchi really was the best 9 times out of 10. At that moment - it was the 1 time out of 10. Kuroo happened to be in the middle of a phone call which originally was meant to be a short one but had quickly spiralled into a half an hour monster and then half an hour turned into an hour and so on. Throughout all of it, Yamaguchi had been ignored completely. It wasn't a totally bad thing, except Kuroo had said it was going to be just them that night, hanging out, watch a movie and just spend it as a couple. Just cute and sweet, nothing over the top for either of them that night.

Except that phone call had ruined the whole thing - Kuroo was clearly trying to get whoever was talking to him to get lost since he would occasionally glance to Yamaguchi as though to apologise for what was going on. Nothing seemed to work though and Kuroo continued to talk on the phone. So, naturally, Yamaguchi got just a little bit bored. Bored of waiting on Kuroo to be finished talking and bored of listening to his boyfriend’s voice when it wasn't directing sweet words to him. Yamaguchi wasn't the jealous type, but at the same time, he did like to have Kuroo's attention when he had it promised to him. More apologetic glances towards him and Yamaguchi couldn't help but sigh.

So much for a romantic night in just to spend some time together.

After maybe two hours (or more, Yamaguchi was slowly losing both track of time and the will to live) - an idea struck the brunette. Kuroo was still talking away, the light in his eyes dulled from obvious boredom. Honestly, he was a little bit too well-mannered for his own good sometimes - Yamaguchi was too but just sometimes he liked to spice things up. After all, not maybe people knew the one piece of secret details about Yamaguchi Kuroo kept to himself and Yamaguchi did a good job at hiding from the world.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a sexy little fucker - and knew how to use it to his advantage.

He'd been wandering around Kuroo's apartment for a while, switching between lying on their bed and sitting on the couch next to Kuroo. Eventually, Yamaguchi settled on the couch, turning on the TV, keeping the volume low to set up a whole display of his being 100% completely done - just let Kuroo take his long, long phone call. Slowly Yamaguchi began to shuffle closer to Kuroo, snuggling into his side innocently. Keeping his eyes on the TV, Yamaguchi played up the innocent charade, leaning against Kuroo's shoulder, feeling every breath he took, his body moving slightly as he spoke.

Oh, did he have a storm coming. Yamaguchi was prepared.

Yamaguchi shifted so that he wasn't leaning against Kuroo but instead lying with his head on one of Kuroo's thighs. Rolling onto his stomach and pillowing his head on his hands, Yamaguchi looked up at Kuroo and smirked. Time to put his (incredibly well thought out plan) into action. Slowly, carefully and ever so slyly, Yamaguchi began to run his hands against Kuroo's clothed thigh and traced close to the outline of his boyfriend’s cock, fingers ghosting over the covered tender flesh.

Kuroo shifted at the delicate touches and looked down to Yamaguchi who merely smiled back as innocent as ever. And he kept going. Hands slowly made their way from Kuroo's thighs to the buttons of his jeans and Yamaguchi swiftly undid them - once again earning a look from Kuroo. But Kuroo couldn't exactly do anything because not even covering his phone and then asking his boyfriend to stop caressing his dick would matter because the person on the other side of the phone would still hear.

And Yamaguchi sure as hell knew that as he released Kuroo's dick from the confines of his underwear and jeans.

Kuroo was already semi hard from Yamaguchi's previous touches and it didn't take long with actual skin to skin contact for Kuroo to go from somewhat hard to painfully so and Yamaguchi was just teasing him. And Kuroo couldn't let out a sound without alerting his call companion to what was going on.

Yamaguchi smirked as he pumped Kuroo's dick a few times before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking slightly before pulling away, only to repeat the action again causing Kuroo to gasp involuntarily. Yamaguchi could see Kuroo's grip on his phone tighten but he barely let out a sound. So, Yamaguchi continued.

Once again, he took the head of Kuroo's dick into his mouth, sucking lightly before sliding down further, one hand still wrapped around the shaft, pumping slightly, as Yamaguchi began to take more of Kuroo's dick into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Kuroo was having a very hard time concentrating on what was being said to him. Not with Yamaguchi swallowing him down. Kuroo was biting his lip to keep the needy gasps and whines inside of him, but it was difficult. He wanted nothing more than to fist his hands into Yamaguchi's hair, run his fingers through it, tell Yamaguchi what a good boy he was. Moan and writhe as much as he wanted, possibly thrust a few times into Yamaguchi's mouth. Just let all the dirty thoughts pour out of him.

He wanted to pull his boyfriend off his dick and push him down onto the couch, kiss him until his lips were bruised, leave love bites up and down that pale body, tease him, make love to him on the couch of their soon to be shared living room.

But nope.

He was stuck on the phone.

And Yamaguchi was having all the fun . . . maybe. Well, it was fun for Kuroo that was for sure. Yamaguchi was doing it like a pro though and it wasn't like he was particularly one for blowjobs (they hurt his throat something awful) but he just wanted to surprise Kuroo with something completely unexpected and incredibly dirty. And that was all that he could think of. But Kuroo seemed to be enjoying the way Yamaguchi sucked lightly on the head of his cock before slowly taking more into his mouth, occasionally letting go and pumping it in his hands, licking up the underside, and generally just making the most of Kuroo's currently incapacitation.

And Yamaguchi could tell Kuroo was enjoying it, his one free hand was clenching and unclenching tightly as he held himself back. More gasps and moans were slowly beginning to spill from Kuroo and Yamaguchi could tell that he was getting close - just a tiny bit longer. God if he managed to get Kuroo to cum whilst on the phone . . . it was weirdly funny and erotic to think about.

Whoever was on the phone would hear that whine/moan that Kuroo always finished with and Yamaguchi could live with the knowledge that he was the one who did it to Kuroo.

"Please excuse me."

Kuroo hung up the phone and dropped it onto the carpeted floor, pushing Yamaguchi off him to the other side of the couch.

"Oh no you don't babe, let me take care of you now," Kuroo whispered into Yamaguchi's ear before leaning down to suck harshly on Yamaguchi's neck - yeah, he was going to get his own back for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalk me on Tumblr, I post about Yuri on Ice, Voltron, Haikyuu and Final Fantasy XV: nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


	25. #1 - Kissing [IwaOi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PLEASE READ:**  
>  > If you have either:  
> \- A new request  
> OR  
> \- A request that had been asked previously and not already filled  
> Please **send them on this chapter**   
>  I did have a list of requests but I have since lost it (because I am an idiot) and I'd like to make a new list  
> Thank you!

#1 - Kissing [IwaOi]

Oikawa had a lot of 'girlfriends' growing up but also plenty of actual girlfriends too. Most of the time nothing ever happened, they were together for a few days, a week or two, maybe a month but then they'd break up. Most of the girls were just wanting to say they had dated the captain of the Volleyball team because Oikawa was, for some reason, unnaturally pretty.

The relationships might have been chaste – but that didn’t mean much. Oikawa, no matter what, did put quite a lot of effort into his relationships. The girls were always quite lucky. Iwaizumi watched from afar. The shy brunette who blushed deeply when Oikawa kissed her on the cheek for the first time. The blonde who ran her hands up Oikawa’s shirt every time they kissed. The tiny raven haired girl who had to stand on her toes to even get close to Oikawa’s face. Each kiss between those girls was soft, delicate and gentle. The same way Oikawa treated every girl.

But the downside of dating somebody whose head was so filled with volleyball was that - that's all he wanted to talk about and most of his girlfriends weren't exactly in a relationship to talk about volleyball and ended up breaking up with Oikawa.

Iwaizumi was always there for his friend after these breakups because no matter how long or short these 'relationships' were, Oikawa always acted like a melodramatic princess afterwards. Hanging out in Iwaizumi's bedroom and lamenting about a love (which was never a love because Oikawa didn't love anything other than volleyball) lost and how long it would take him to recover - which was about three days, sometimes less. Iwaizumi sat and took it, listening to Oikawa go on and on.

Go on and on about how he missed holding one girl in his arms, missed the smile of another girl and, most importantly, missed the way he kissed some other girl.

And every single time, Iwaizumi would nod his head, maybe roll his eyes or sigh, towards Oikawa’s complaints and lovesick confessions of woe.

The pattern remained into university too. Despite studying two different things, Oikawa and Iwaizumi managed to go to the same university. Which was a good thing for their friendship but also lead to Iwaizumi still having to deal with Oikawa's stupid relationship drama - which now wasn't even only girls after he'd came out as bisexual during their first year of university.

Oikawa with guys was a little different than he was with girls. Their kisses were rougher, more demanding. He wasn’t as gentle or romantic – most of the time. Sometimes there were soft kisses, gentle touches and lingering glances. But most of the time they were harsh, forceful and domineering. A clashing of tongues and teeth and grabbing hands in places that really shouldn’t be grabbed in public.

Iwaizumi didn’t always like Oikawa’s boyfriends, they seemed a little . . . rough compared to the soft bodied, polite girls Oikawa fell for. But he continued to play the supportive friend, some days wishing that he was the one Oikawa held onto as their breath mingled, looking into each other eyes as a small gap was closed and their lips pressed together. Iwaizumi could dream.

Oikawa's latest romantic venture had been a guy, his name was Lyle or Leon or something beginning with an L that Iwaizumi couldn't pronounce that well, who was from the UK studying abroad and they had lasted a whole two months until he moved back to the UK to go back to his old university and broke up because the distance was too far (which it really was).

"I really loved him Iwa-chan," Oikawa wailed. They were back in Iwaizumi's old bedroom. "And he just broke up with me."

"You know he was only here for the year, right?" Iwaizumi reminded. "I think he did tell you this."

"But I loved him. Wouldn't you have tried to make it work?"

Sometimes, Iwaizumi wanted to punch Oikawa. Then again, that was also a recurring feature of their friendship throughout the years. Oikawa really hadn't changed all that much between high school and university - still melodramatic, egotistical, stubborn and utter ridiculous. It was the things that Iwaizumi loved and hated about Oikawa.

He could hear him still rabbiting on in the background about how much he missed Lyle/Leon and how it would be so difficult to move on because they had made such a deep connection and blah, blah, blah. Iwaizumi was tired of it all. Taking a deep breath, he looked around to Oikawa who was staring up at the ceiling with a wistful look in his eyes, looking very much like a god with the way the light was falling across his features.

Iwaizumi couldn't take it any longer.

Moving onto the bed Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a sitting position. He was limp and compliant, clearly still wallowing in his grief of lost love and Iwaizumi shook his head.

"He wasn't worth it. Okay."

"Iwa-chan?"

That was all it took for Iwaizumi to finally, after so many years of just ignoring his feelings, just go for it. It was only a split second and Iwaizumi brought his and Oikawa's lips together. Oikawa didn't move, unsure of what was happening. His head, which had been an empty place of sadness a few moments ago, was suddenly spinning.

Iwaizumi was kissing him.

His childhood friend who he'd had on and off crushes on . . . was kissing him.

What did that mean?

What!

Iwaizumi went to pull away but Oikawa, confidence returning, suddenly pulled Iwaizumi back towards him, lengthening the kiss. It was tentative at first, gentle and unassuming but quickly grew as Iwaizumi swiped his lounge against Oikawa's lips who parted his mouth slightly. The two shifted back to lie on Iwaizumi's bed as Oikawa's hands wrapped themselves in Iwaizumi's hair.

The two broke apart, faces red and panting a little. Oikawa could only stare at Iwaizumi with confusion.

"Does this mean?"

Iwaizumi's eyes slid to the side. He wasn't exactly the best at emotions, but hey the heart wants what the heart wants and damn it, he'd waited long enough for Oikawa.

". . . Maybe," Iwaizumi muttered and Oikawa broke into a smile, pulling Iwaizumi back towards him, planting multiple small kisses around his best friends mouth and across his face.

"Iwa-chan should have just said."

Yeah, maybe he should have - but oh well. It worked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see my trashy tumblr, follow me at: nnnekoyama.tumblr.com


	26. #47 - Bondage [AsaNoya]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . it's been nearly 2 years. I honestly didn't expect it to be so long but it was. 2017 was a good year for me. I finished college, started uni, got in my first artist alley, my overall health was better and generally it was a better year than most. Yet despite some really good things happening, my writing suffered for it. Which is why I put this project on hold - because I needed to focus on my life and what was happening. Things have begun to calm down now, I can balance my life more easily and would finally like to get back to writing these shorts. 
> 
> Finally, the hiatus is over - but don't expect any sort of upload schedule. I'll do what I can! 
> 
> It's good to be back

The greatest thing, Noya had found, was seeing Asahi's confidence grow from a meek high schooler to a pretty self-confident university student. With that new-found self-confidence came a side that, honestly, was a little unexpected . . .

In the best possible way.

Sure, all the way through school Noya had kept his secret crush on Asahi (well as secret as being loud mouth let it be) but after that, heh, he was more than happy to let the entire world know - so yeah, getting properly together was one of Noya's best memories (if not the best, more so than all his volleyball success combined) and discovering Asahi's . . . kinky side might have been a close second.

Which was exactly how he ended up in the position he was - very much bound. Ropes were unexpected, but Noya was also not going to say no; he was up for pretty much everything and having Asahi guide him gently (ever so gently, fuck Noya was just about putty from Asahi's voice and hands, so smooth, so delicate and caring - fuck) through it all - no pressure, just that absolute adoration that Noya knew the older male had for him - as mutual feeling. So, no, Noya did not mind the way the ropes slightly dug into his skin as he pulled, Asahi basically having free reign to whatever he liked.

He teased.

Fuck.

It was beyond Noya how the mild mannered Asahi could change so easily into the smooth and sexy guy he couldn't help but fawn over. How gently his sports roughened hands could be, caressing, cupping, gliding in just the perfect way. The way his muscles rippled and moved under his skin as he tied Noya to the headboard, looking down to smile reassuringly - that loving smile, dark brown eyes that sparkled as he looked towards Noya - nothing but love in them.

Asahi in bed was something else - commanding. A presence that he normally didn't have. For such a tall, built fucker - he didn't hold himself in that way. In bed, oh boy, he sure did. Loving eyes, hooded, lusty as he moved down Noya's body, eliciting moans and gasps as cold hands trailed down the pale, lithe figure. Gentle kisses and murmurs against skin that had Noya straining against his bonds, tendons in his wrists popping against the surface as Asahi licked, nipped and kissed his way across his partners torso - completely subservient to his will.

Body arching, gasping out moans and pleads. Gentle laughs and exchanged kisses, deep passionate and Noya's unsustainable to urge to wrap his arms around Asahi thwarted by a velvet rope and a thick, unbreakable knot. Nails dragging down a thin, muscular chest and fingers in mouths. Sucking and moans, wetting digits.

Noya was coming undone beneath the firm, warm grasp of his partner.

Fingers circling, thighs shaking as muscles twitched and deep thrusts. Unison moans as Asahi buried himself deep into Noya, leaning down to kiss and reassure his smaller lover whose face was blown with lust. He so badly wanted to pull free of his bonds, wrap his arms around Asahi, flip him over and ride him to kingdom come - but the ropes held firm, pinning him down, forcing him to be Asahi's complete plaything.

Gentle, sweet, loving Asahi who thrusted hard into Noya as his body writhed, arching and twisting - toes curling and feet sliding against the bedsheets. Their pants and moans as music for the night. Fingers clenching, twisting, burning rings into wrists - purple bruises forming against white skin. A sign of love, togetherness, trust.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> *
> 
>  **Follow me on!**  
>  [Art Blog] bitterfloof.tumblr.com  
> [Fandom blog] sweetfloof.tumblr.com  
> [Etsy] www.etsy.com/shop/NekoGeeArt


	27. #27 - Inappropriate Location [BoKuro]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't mean for the number on the list to coincide with the number of the chapter - but oh well!

  
The cupboard of some random persons house would never have been considered a romantic place to hang out - it was dark, cramped and kinda smelled a little funny (like, ew funny) but at that moment Bokuto and Kuroo didn't really care all that much. They had both been invited to some party which they had both went to under the guise of getting completely shit faced - which they had went ahead and done - except neither had planned to (possibly be locked in) a cupboard. It was no secret that the two were ridiculously attracted to each other - Kuroo was beyond gorgeous and Bokuto had a killer personality - so maybe getting shit faced was the best for them (and their friends who were so done with the two pining like babies).

Kuroo had his arms wrapped around Bokuto with hands through his hair, not minding that it felt a little funny from all the gel Bokuto used to keep it in its signature style, he was too occupied with Bokuto's lips. They were slightly chapped but still soft, warm and ever so gentle. Despite the alcohol in his system, Bokuto never really stopped being his gentle self and seemed intent on going as slow as possible. Kuroo, on the other hand, had been waiting for the moment he could get that close to Bokuto basically his entire life and was not letting a moment of it going to waste. However, as much as he wanted to be as loud and proud about his achievement in attaining the man of his dreams - they were still in a cupboard with fuck knows how many people outside.

Kuroo didn't exactly walked in on.

Heh, should have thought about that before choosing a cupboard as their intimate place.

So, all the noises they made had to be muted and contained - moaning into each other’s mouths, biting lips and burying faces in shoulders in an attempt to keep it as quiet as possible. The moment was not going to go to waste at all - no, not in a million years.

Bokuto, despite his almost scared nature, had slowly been inching his hands down Kuroo's back towards his waist, holding him gently before cupping Kuroo's ass, squeezing it ever so slightly causing the dark-haired male to gasp into their kiss.

"Kou . . ."

There was an insinuation in that action and if Kuroo wasn't half going to take it! So what if they were in a cupboard! Pushing Bokuto up against the back wall of the cupboard, he slipped a knee between his partners thighs forcing them apart ever so slightly and decreasing the distance between the two - he leant down to nip at Bokuto's ear, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

It was kind of a shame it was so dark. Kuroo wanted to see the face Bokuto was making - would it be cute? Were his eyes shut? Was his face red? All those thoughts and more were running through his mind as Kuroo ran his hands over Bokuto's well sculpted body, pulling at the hem of his shirt. Bokuto allowed Kuroo to pull of the item of clothing, not bothering that it was lost in the dark.

It might have been the alcohol or all the darn repressed feelings, but the two just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Kuroo was enjoying the feeling of Bokuto's muscular chest beneath his fingers, and apparently Bokuto appreciated the gesture as the soft touches and caressing fingers sent shivers down his spine until he was clinging desperately onto Kuroo.

"Tetsu . . . please."

That was all the confirmation Kuroo needed. He dropped to his knees, pulling Bokuto's zip down with a purr and pulling his dick from his underwear. Bokuto was already half hard, but it didn't take Kuroo long to get him fully there.

It wasn't Kuroo's first blowjob, but it was his first one with somebody he could say he actually liked . . . a lot. So, he wanted to make it semi-decent. Then again, any sort of touch seemed to send Bokuto into a frenzy. Thankfully, he still had enough sense to keep his hands clamped over his mouth as Kuroo wrapped his lips around his dick.

Bokuto's moans were muffled, gasped, high pitched affairs and if Kuroo could see his face, he would have no doubt seen the pained expression from having to hold in his voice. But the constant reminder that there were probably people just outside the door was more than enough incentive to keep their voices down.

Yet for some reason - Kuroo really liked it.

There was something more sexual about Bokuto holding in his voice than being open with it - whatever the reason, it was music to Kuroo's ears. They were so lost in their own world, Kuroo completely in tune with every gasp, moan and twitch of Bokuto's body that the moment that Bokuto took control took.

Gripping a hand into Kuroo's hair, Bokuto pulled Kuroo off him. In the darkness, Bokuto could just make out the way Kuroo was peering up at him, a little confusion written across his eyes that was completely destroyed when Bokuto came across Kuroo's face.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

Then Kuroo started laughing before wrapping his arms around Bokuto's waist and burying his face in it - much to Bokuto's annoyance.

"Ugh, gross."

"Your fault," Kuroo mumbled through laughter.

Bokuto sighed and sunk to his knees to feel about in the dark for his shirt to wipe off his chest and Kuroo's face.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Kuroo replied this time pulling Bokuto close for a hug. The two stayed sitting on the cupboard floor for a few more moments, curled together until there was a banging at the door.

"Hurry up guys, can't hog the dark all night."

Kuroo looked to Bokuto who stared back and the two couldn't help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> *
> 
>  **Follow me on!**  
>  [Art Blog] bitterfloof.tumblr.com  
> [Fandom blog] sweetfloof.tumblr.com  
> [Etsy] www.etsy.com/shop/NekoGeeArt


	28. #62 - Comfort Sex [DaiSuga]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I got royally pissed off at my English lecturer, wallowed in misery and then wrote this out of anger. I should write angry more often since it seems to make me super productive!
> 
> Also, fun fact, it's been over 2 years since I last wrote DaiSuga even though it's one of my favourite ships!

The day had gone wrong in every sense of the word. First he missed his train to uni, was therefore late to the lecture, forgot the necessary textbook back home for a later seminar, misplaced his wallet, lost his student card and then fell walking up the stairs of the university library. For Suga, the day was kind of terrible. By the end of it all, he just wanted to crawl into bed and never get up again.

University? Who needs it.

Suga had fulfilled his desire to go to bed and was lying with his arms wrapped around his pillow letting the weight of the day sink into him. He wasn't usually the type to wallow in defeat and let a bad day get to him, but there was just something about it that just drained him beyond belief. It was exhausting.

"You okay?" Suga didn't hear Daichi enter the room or kneel down next to him. The two had only begun living together not too long ago, but it was one of the best decision they had made if Suga thought so himself.

"Mhm," Suga replied, not wanting to let his own misery rub off onto Daichi.

"You sure?" Daichi asked sitting down next to Suga on the bed. Suga only nodded, not really convinced he wouldn't completely break down - he was just at a lowest of low. "You can talk to me you know."

Sighing a little, Suga sat up, setting the pillow he had been hugging aside.

"Just a bad day," Suga shot a shaky smile towards Daichi, trying to convince him (and himself) that everything was fine. Daichi wasn't convinced, he frowned, studying Suga carefully before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, gently resting his head in the dip of Suga's shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?" Daichi mumbled into Suga's skin, the hot breath against his exposed skin making him shudder ever so slightly.

"Just one bad thing after another," Suga replied. "It's not that important."

"But it's clearly upset you," Daichi lifted his head to rest his chin on Suga's shoulder. "So, why don't I do something to take your mind off it."

Suga, shifted and turned to ask what he had planned before catching the look in Daichi's eyes. Oh, so that's what he had planned. Allowing a gentle smile to play across his face, Suga moved onto his knees and pressed his forehead against Daichi’s.

"Why don't you do that then."

Daichi smirked, before gently guiding Suga back onto the bed with a kiss. It was soft and slow, gentle and loving, they were in no hurry to rip their clothes off, no drunken haze or clashing of teeth. Everything had an air of love to it, Daichi was going to make sure Suga enjoyed himself, rid him of whatever the day had done to him.

Daichi was going to worship Suga in the best way he knew how.

Parting the kiss, Suga's face had taken on a pale pink hue as he stared up to Daichi with lust filled eyes, the weight of the day beginning to leave him. He wanted to focus on Daichi and only Daichi, nothing bad could happen to him there.

It was their special place.

Tracing Suga's face softly before reaching up and twirling a strand of his pale hair between his fingers, Daichi placed gentle kisses around Suga's jaw, working his way slowly down his neck towards where his loose t-shirt slightly covered his collarbone. Daichi nipped at the skin, not hard, but softly, lovingly, marking him as his but in a way to prove he cared - that Suga was his, he was Suga's and they were in love.

Meant for each other.

Suga, shifting, stripped himself of the shirt, tossing it aside somewhere on their already messy bedroom floor. His chest was the same pale pink his face was and Daichi was in awe.

"You're so beautiful."

And he was Suga with his milky skin, looking as thigh it had been carved by the gods themselves. At times, Daichi marred the skin black and blue, demanding, pressing marks. A sign of lust. Not this time however. He kissed down from his collarbone, and the slowly bruising mark, down his chest, as hands caressed his sides, feeling the lithe muscle beneath his hands.

"I'll make you feel so good," Daichi mumbled and Suga gasped in response as Daichi trailed the light hair that could barely be seen as it ever so slightly made its way out the waistband of his trousers. Hooking his fingers into the waistband, Daichi pulled, Suga raising his hips to help, him free of the clothing and tossing it to join Suga's shirt on the bedroom floor.

Daichi sat back on his calves and admired Suga. Perfect body, slim, lithe like a cat, slight muscle. His dick lay flushed against his stomach, slightly girthy with a small curve as pre-come dripped onto his immaculate skin.

"So beautiful," Daichi let out a breath. Suga was stunning and he was all his. Stripping off his own shirt, Daichi smiled. "I'll make you forget about today."

"I'm sure you will," Suga teased, bringing one leg up to present the slight curve of his well toned ass. Leaning back down, Daichi once again captured Suga's lips with his own, this time with more force, more urgency. His hands still caressed Suga's side, but they slowly moved downwards, caressing the soft skin of his thigh, deliberately teasing. Breaking away, breathless, Suga smiled.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one naked."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"What do you want then?" Daichi asked, deciding to play it out.

"I want you out of those jeans babe."

"Oh, is that so?"

Suga giggled. "Yeah, I want to feel you," he swallowed a little, breathes coming rapidly. "Feel you pressed up against me."

"Like this?"

Daichi lightly rubbed his groin again Suga's thigh but still hard enough that Suga could feel Daichi's dick through the layers of clothing.

"Like that, yes."

"You like that, maybe then I'll be good for my princess."

Sure enough, Daichi stripped away his jeans, standing, shimmying them down his hips, making a show of slowly inching them down, revealing his shapely ass, before dropping the clothing to the floor and kicking them away. Turning to re-join Suga on the bed.

"Now we're even," Daichi muttered into Suga's ear as he pressed himself flush against Suga causing the light haired make to gasp slightly at the contact of their heated flesh together.

Slowly Daichi slid himself against Suga, savouring the feeling of the cocks together, the warmth of their bodies together, lovingly connected. Suga couldn't help the gasping moans that left him, as he pulled on Daichi's hips - he wanted more than just a slow grind.

"Please," Suga gasped. "More Dai, please."

Daichi smiled, there was something satisfying watching Suga fall apart as they moved together. Maybe it was the lust in his eyes, the gasp in his voice, the pale pink of the way his body blushed; it was enthralling.

"More babe?" Daichi teased, adding more pressure to the way he pressed his body to Suga. "Or more like this?" And he reached between them to wrap a hand around their cocks, starting a slow pace as he slid up, circling a thumb over Suga's slit causing the male to writhe, lewd moans escaping him.

"Ahn, Dai. M-mo-ah-more."

His moans were positively pornographic and Daichi wished he could record them just to have them saved, a record of Suga coming undone, willingly under a skilled hand. A loving display.  
Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi as he continued to slide his hands over both their cocks, moving in a rhythm that had Suga's body arching before Daichi pulled Suga up, placing him in his lap. Suga clung tightly, gasping and moaning.

"Ah, fuck. Dai, ugn, Daichi. Fuck."

Suga looked ethereal.

"I love you Koushi," Daichi whispered as he kissed Suga gently. There were tears in Suga's eyes, from want, from pleasure, from need and desire. Daichi didn't need the return, Suga's body, his voice, his desperation was all he needed. Pressing himself tightly to Daichi, Suga came with a cry, fingers digging into Daichi’s well sculpted back, as come dripped down Daichi's hand, onto his own thighs.  
Daichi came moments later, head resting in the crook of Suga's neck, panting heavily, body flushed.

"I love you so much."

"Thank you Daichi."

The stayed there, bodies pressed together, happiness, love and warmth. It was all Suga could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on!  
> [Art Blog]: bitterfloof.tumblr.com  
> [Fandom blog]:sweetfloof.tumblr.com  
> [Etsy]: www.etsy.com/shop/NekoGeeArt


End file.
